Start Of Something New
by I-dont-need-you
Summary: Tori is giving Jade the cold shoulder, so the goth decides to beat the girl at her own game. Who's going to crack first?
1. Chapter 1

Jades P.O.V

"Jesus Vega, what the hell is your problem?" I shouted at the young Latina, with an unusual sharpness to my voice.

"I was just trying to be you friend, don't know why I even bothered" Tori huffed slamming the door to her locker shut and storming off in the direction of Sikowitz's classroom.

The girl was out of site before I had a chance to say anything else, sighing I made my way in the direction of Sikowitz's classroom as well. I felt bad about what happened with Vega, usually she would have just accepted what I'd said apologize and we'd both moved on. Something was different now though, she fought back and then stormed off without giving me a chance to reply with some snarky comment and an insult.

Opening the door to the classroom I saw Tori sitting next to Cat and Andre, she was laughing at something they said, for some reason seeing that made me feel weird but I shrugged it off and took my usual seat near Beck. We had broke up months ago but we were still close as friends, the break up was mural so it didn't cause any awkwardness when everyone wanted to hang out together.

I continued to watch Vega while waiting for Sikowitz to enter, maybe it'd be through a door...or the window, who knows? To be honest I didn't really care, now I was a little but closer to Vega I could see that her smile was forced. Cat and Andre didn't seem to notice, or if either of them had no one mentioned it.

I felt a pang of guilt as I watched her, this morning she had been her usual cheery self until we had that argument. It was stupid, over nothing really, and now I felt bad that I'd upset the girl and had no idea why.

"Ah hello everyone" Sikowitz said as he sipped a coconut climbing through the window, everyone murmured their greeting but other than that said nothing.

For the rest of the lesson he went on about some vision his coconut had given him, I zoned out within the first 10 minutes but was thankful for the excuse to look some other place than Tori Vega.

The bell went and I watched Tori grab her bag and walk out the door with Andre, Cat and Robbie not far behind them.

I felt someone nudge my arm and turned to see Beck looking at me concern in his eyes. "You okay? You hardly said two words in there and you just sat staring into space"

"I'm fine Beck, just got a lot on my mind that's all"

He seemed to accept my answer and we both went to our next classes. I had history and Beck had some vocal class so we went our separate ways.

Tori wasn't in my history class, thank god. I couldn't handle another lesson with her in the same room knowing that I'd upset her. Yeah I've upset her before, but this feels different. She didn't deserve it and now...I just feel guilty.

No I don't, I'm Jade West, I don't feel guilty. I can't...can I? Right now I was just confused, why did she have to make me feel like this, everything was fine until she turned up with her amazing voice, acting skills, gorgeous hair, those cheekbones. God she's beautiful. Woah. Wait, did I just think to myself that Tori Vega is beautiful? Tori Vega? No I can't have.

I decided it was best for me to just focus on the lesson, so I turned to the board and started copying down the notes that were on the board and listened to the teacher drone on about some nonsense.

Finally it was time for lunch, I couldn't wait to be able to insult Vega in some way again. It was fun to watch her squirm, even though sometimes I did take things a little to far, it was too fun to stop.

I followed Beck outside before grabbing a salad and making my way over to our usual table. I saw Tori sitting in between Andre and Cat, almost like she was stopping me from being near me. Usually it wouldn't bother me, I probably wouldn't even notice, just today something felt different but i still couldn't put my finger on what.

"You must feel pretty stupid right now" I said looking at Vega with a smirk on my face. She didn't look up from her taco though, she just continued to stab away at her food which I found strange. Why wasn't she fighting back?

"Look Jade maybe you should just leave it Jade, it was my fault as well as Tori's you can't just blame her" Andre butted in, noticing that Tori wasn't going to defend herself.

"Whatever" I muttered, as Robbie came and sat with us, for the rest of lunch I sat without saying a word.

I don't even know why I'd listened to Andre, something about all this was weird, like why Vega was ignoring me. Why was this even bothering me so much? It's not like in liked Tori, I'd hated her ever since I saw her, I loved it when she got angry with me. At  
least that way she was paying me some attention. But why did I want her to notice me so much?

"So there's a party this weekend, is everyone coming?" Andre asked looking around breaking me from my thoughts.

"I can't, got a lot of homework" It was the first time Tori had properly spoken around me since this morning, I could tell she was lying but I didn't say anything.

"Yeah I'm up for it" I needed something to take my mind of everything, and anyways I was up for a bit of fun, something to distract me.

The rest of the day went be relatively normal, there was no drama. Vega was still ignoring me but I just acted as though it didn't bother me, and I mean seriously why would it? This is Tori Vega we're talking about.

Anyways, she'd have to talk to me sooner or later. That girl is going to break before I do, I'll make sure of it.

**A/N:So this is based on a prompt from Invader Jonny, hope you like it, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while been busy. Also any suggestions on what you think should happen in this story are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's P.O.V

Finally. It was the end of the day and all I wanted to do was to home. Don't get me wrong, I love Hollywood Arts but sometimes I just need a break away from things. Or someone.

All day I had tried to avoid Jade after what happened between us, she had every right to be angry about the fact that me and Andre payed someone to ask her out. I guess this all my fault, when she dragged me into the janitors closet I never should have tried to kiss her. I mean who does that?! What made it worse was the fact she totally rejected me, not that I expected things to be different, she pushed me away from her and told me to leave her the hell alone. So that's what I'm going to do, she's right anyway, I do feel pretty stupid. One good thing at least is that Jade hasn't told anyone the real reason she's annoyed with me.

Avoiding her completely seems like the right thing to do, that way I can't do anything to upset her and there's less chance she will tell someone what I did.

Sure Jade can be a bitch, but she wouldn't use this against me would she? I'd rather not find out, keeping me distance is the safe bet, no matter how much I want her.

I walked out the doors of Hollywood Arts, today was only Thursday but I didn't plan to come in tomorrow so I had a little extra time to try and sort my head out. I reached my car and unlocked the drivers side door before slipping in, I had finally gotten my drivers license a couple of months ago.

I was happy I didn't have to drive with Trina anymore, this was about the only place I would ever get any privacy.

Pulling out of the car park I finally let a few of the tears fall I'd been holding in all day. Why had I been so stupid? This was Jade West, of course she wouldn't feel this way about me. She hates me.

Somehow I had managed to drive home even though I was crying because the next thing I knew I was in front of my house. Turning the engine of I leaned my forehead against the steering wheel letting this last of the tears fall. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why do I always have to mess everything up?

I wiped the tears from my face and tried to redo my makeup so it didn't look like I had been crying, it was no use though. Even with makeup on my eyes were still all red and puffy.

I got out my car and locked it behind me before walking to my front door, sighing I put my hand on the door knob and turned it. Pushing the door open I saw Trina in the kitchen putting some gunk on her face, my mom was sat on the couch watching whatever. Closing the door behind me I had almost made it to the stairs without having to talk to anyone.

"Tori" my moms voice cut through my thoughts "are you okay?"

I turned to face her and saw her looking at me with concern evident in her eyes. "I'm fine" I lied, I hated lying to my family but I really didn't feel like explaining everything to her.

"It looks like you've been crying"

Great, she knows something's wrong for sure now.

"Listen Tori, I'm not going to push you to talk to me but you know I'm always here for you. Whenever you need me" I smiled at her words and whispered a quiet thank you before making my way upstairs.

I reached my room and flopped down on the bed, making sure to shut the door, I put a cushion to my face and screamed into it. Hopefully it had muffled the noise, but I wasn't sure it had.

Taking a shower seemed like the best idea right now, so I made my way into the en-suite and turned the water on. I let me clothes fall to the floor as I stepped into the shower.

The feeling of the hot water running over my body relaxed me, it was calming. I quickly washed my hair and body before turning the running water off and stepping out wrapping a towel round my body.

I dried off, quickly throwing my hair up in a lose ponytail and putting my pajamas on. All I wanted to do was crawl into bed and go to sleep, but I couldn't with the amount of homework I had, if I was staying off tomorrow than I had to do it.

I sat down at the desk which was in the corner of my room, pulling out my maths book I flipped it to the page I needed to be on and tried to concentrate on the work in front of me.

...

It had been an hour since I had started doing my homework, but it was no use. My mind kept drifting back to Jade. I shut the book with a heavy sigh, she wasn't even here and she was still bothering me.

Standing up I started making my way downstairs, I figured talking to someone about all this would stop me from going crazy.

My mom was still in her position on the couch as she was when I came in, the only thing that was different was Trina wasn't there.

"Mom" my voice made her turn around, she seemed to know what I wanted as she turned the tv off and pointed to the space next to her on the couch.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" I heard the concern in her voice and felt bad for not telling her earlier.

I nodded "But promise me you won't say anyone until I'm done"

She nodded in response so I sighed and started the story of what happened.

"Well, you know Jade?" Her response was another nod so I continued "well her and Beck broke up a while ago but he didn't feel like he could as anyone out. So me and Andre thought if Jade was going out with someone then Beck wouldn't feel as bad. Every guy in our school was too scared, so we decided the only way to get someone to ask her out was if we payed them". Like she'd promised she didn't say anything, but I saw the slight look of disappointment in her eyes. "Jade found out and got really angry about it, she dragged me into the janitors closet like she usually does when she wants to talk to me, but this time it was different. I don't know how do why it felt different, but whatever it was it made me kiss her, she freaked out and left and now we are not talking"

By the time I'd finished I was crying, my mom had found out ages ago I liked girls but I hadn't really told her anything like this before.

"Oh honey" Hollie Veg pulled her daughter into her and rubbed her back as the girl sobbed uncontrollably in her arms.

"Everything's going to work out, I promise you Tori"

**A/N: I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, review and tell me what you think:) **


	3. Chapter 3

Tori's P.O.V

It had been a couple of hours since I had spoken to my mom about everything, I felt a little bit better but to be honest the only person who could make things better was Jade. What I did was stupid and I know that Jade is never going to forgive me for it. We were never really friends to begin with, well she didn't consider me as one but now I had given her an even bigger reason to hate me.

I had completed most of the homework I had, god only knows how I managed to finish it all with Jade still on my mind.

It had only just turned 10 o'clock but I decided the best thing I could do now was to try and get some sleep. I highly doubted that it was even possible for me to get to sleep when thinking about Jade but what else could I do?

I took my glasses off and placed them on my bed side table before turning the lights off and crawling into bed. Feeling my head hit the pillow made me realize how tired I actually was. I guess getting rejected by the person you love tends to do that to you, who knew? Definitely me now.

After tossing and turning a while I managed to drift off into a light sleep, just as I'd thought Jade was still on my mind.

**The Next Day**

I walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts, a coffee cup in my hand as usual and my pear phone in the other. I scrolled through the messages to see if there were any new ones. Well to be more specific, a new message from Tori. It disappointed me when I saw there wasn't any.

Seriously why wouldn't that girl just break? I know that it's only been a day, but usually she would have texted me to say sorry again or something. I actually kind of miss her, I know I'm always tormenting her but there's just something about her that draws me to her. I can't help but feel that when we don't talk a part of me is missing.

No. What am I thinking? Of course I don't feel like that. This is all Vega's fault; if she hadn't kissed me then I wouldn't be having these feelings right now.

Maybe I did overreact a bit, but what was I supposed to do? Tori Vega, the girl I'm supposed to hate the most, kissed me. She kissed me! I couldn't admit to her that I shouldn't have acted the way I did; I never admit I'm in the wrong, never.

I looked across the hall as I walked towards my locker and noticed that Tori wasn't there. That's strange, I thought. I looked at my phone to check the time and saw that it was almost 9; usually she would be here by now with her preppy attitude talking away to Andre or Cat. Where is she?

I unlocked my locker and grabbed the books I needed before slamming it shut, being careful to not touch the scissors that covered the whole of my locker.

Sighing I started walking in the direction of Sikowitz's class throwing my coffee cup in the bin, I really wasn't in the mood for it anymore for some reason.

I walked into the room and sat down in my usual seat, Beck was already there but I didn't bother talking to him, it's not that I didn't want to I just really wasn't in the mood anymore.

I looked towards the corner of the room where Tori usually sat with the slight hope she would be there, she wasn't.

I felt someone nudge my arm and turned around to look at Beck.

"She's not in today" he said, obviously noticing where I had been looking.

"Like I care where Vega is" I snapped, it was mean but I couldn't let him think that I actually gave a damn about the girl.

I turned my attention to the front of the room when I saw that Sikowitz had came in, I listened to him drone on about something I didn't really care about.

Today is going to be a long day.

Tori's P.O.V

I silently cursed as the light shining in through my curtains woke me up, I turned my head and saw that it was just after 10. I was happy I didn't have school today, I couldn't face Jade.

I grabbed my phone and saw a few text messages from Andre, Beck and Cat asking where I was. I even had one from Robbie, but none from the one person I wanted. Jade.

I answered the messages telling them I just didn't really feel like coming in and telling them not to worry I was fine. I turned my phone off after that; I just needed one day away from everyone. That sounds really horrible but I just can't handle people. Not today.

I made my way into the en-suite and washed my face then brushed my teeth, I threw some sweats on and lose tee before putting my glasses on. Today I really didn't care how I looked, no one was going to see my anyway.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen pulling certain packets out of the cupboard before making some oatmeal.

Once it was ready I put it in a bowl and grabbed the remote from the table before sitting down on the couch. I kept flicking through the channels not really finding anything interesting to watch, I landed on a channel that was playing CSI all day, and deciding I didn't have any better options left it on.

It didn't take me long until I had finished my breakfast and I placed the bowl down on the table, before grabbing the fleece that was thrown over the back of the seat and wrapping it around myself.

...

Three hours later I was still sat in the same position watching the TV, I couldn't help but think that this is something Jade would be interested in. Sure CSI isn't all gore but she loves crime shows, she just doesn't tell anyone about it. She's only ever told me.

I grabbed the remote turning the TV off deciding that I'd had enough, somehow Jade always managed to take over my thought. I hate the control she has over me, even when she's not trying to.

I walked upstairs into my room sitting down on the edge of my bed and picked up my phone turning it on.

I read the messages and looked at one I didn't expect to have.

**Jade: You can't hide forever Tori and you know it**


	4. Chapter 4

Jade's P.O.V

No! No! No! No! No! What am I thinking? I'm not supposed to talk to Tori, which includes texting her, what have I done? Fuck.

Not to mention that I had probably upset her even more, I always have to go and make things worse, I should have just left. Why didn't I just leave it?

I pulled my phone out of my pocket; I had one new message from Tori. I was scared to read what she had said but knew I had to. I let my finger hover over the button before clicking it and waiting for the message to load onto the screen which didn't take long.

**Tori: Can you please just leave me alone Jade? I already feel bad enough; I don't need you making me feel any worse. **

Reading the message from Vega made me feel guilty, yes I admit it. I feel bad about hurting her. It's just sometimes I push people too far without knowing and when I do finally realise I can't admit to them I'm wrong and apologize. It's just who I am, but now with Tori I really feel like saying sorry. It's not what I usually do, but our friendship isn't the usual friendship people have.

Putting my phone away I walked over to the grub truck, quickly paying for a salad before going to sit down at our usual table. Andre and Robbie were already there, I was surprised to see that Robbie didn't have that stupid puppet on his arm, but I didn't care enough to ask.

Sitting down I put my bag on the space next to me so no one sat next to me, there was space near Andre and Robbie they could all sit there.

"Hey Jade" Andre smiled as Beck and Cat joined us, god he's always so happy. What the hell is wrong with him?

I looked up and glared at him before returning to stabbing my salad, I think he guessed I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Jadey!" Cat squealed as she tackled me in a hug, I rolled my eyes and pushed her off me.

"Leave me alone Cat" She looked at me with a pout on her face before sitting down in between Andre and Robbie.

"There was no need for that Jade" Beck scowled as he sat next to me, of course he would be the only one who isn't scared of my wrath.

"Shut up" Is all I said before going back to stabbing my salad, again.

"Jade are you okay?" Robbie asked, I didn't answer him.

"Jade Robbie asked you if you're okay" Andre obviously thought that I hadn't heard him, but really I was just ignoring them.

"Jade" Cat said a little sadder than her usual voice.

"I heard him! Now leave me alone!" I screamed, drawing attention from the rest of the students that were nearby, I tossed my salad which I had barely touched into the trash before walking inside quickly so none of them followed me.

I walked as fast as I could, but it clearly wasn't fast enough as a few seconds later Beck ran up behind me and gently grabbed my arm. I didn't turn to face him, I knew if I did then the few tears that had threatened to fall before would definitely fall now.

"Jade" He said a little gentler than before when he spoke to me outside.

I refused to turn around, no one saw me cry and I mean no one. Well apart from Tori, she was the one I'd always go to for help. That was all it took, just the thought of Tori made the tears finally fall. Somehow Beck must have noticed because the next thing I knew he had dragged me into the Janitors closet so no one saw me crying.

"Jade listen, whatever it is you can tell me" he said soothingly, I quickly wiped the tears not wanting him to see my cry anymore. We may have dated for 2 years, but we weren't close enough for me to actually show him how I feel. How stupid does that sound? Ha.

"Beck, I know you're only trying to help but I really don't need it right now"

"Well you clearly need someone, come on Jade this isn't like you! We both know it isn't. Just tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing's wrong with me, can you just leave me the fuck alone! I don't need you okay, I need, I need-"Before I could say anything else I broke down crying again.

Beck pulled me into a hug which I didn't fight; right now I just needed someone. Even if it isn't who I need, it's the best I'm going to get for now.

Finally I calmed down and I moved away from Beck wiping my face, trying to make it look like I hadn't been crying.

"Whatever it is Jade, you need to try and fix it, this isn't you and I think the only way you're going to get back to your old self again is if you sort whatever this is out" when he'd finished, he walked out the janitors closet door leaving me to my thoughts.

Tori's P.O.V

After receiving the message from Jade basically all I did was cry, how stupid am I? Thinking that she might actually be feeling sorry, course she won't be. This is Jade West for god sake; the only person she cares about is herself.

I'd come back downstairs with my phone after reading the message but I didn't switch the TV back on. For the past few hours all I've done is sit and think. Think about how stupid I am, how everyone is going to hate me when they find out, how I'm going to lose everyone.

I really need to think things through before I do stupid things like this, I'm going to lose everything because off one stupid mistake. I've wanted her from the first time I saw her but I managed to not do anything about it for over a year, why did I have to ruin it now?

Suddenly the doorbell rang, I had no idea who it could be everyone was at school, and my parents were at work. Throwing the blanket off my lap I stood up and opened the door.

"Jade"

**A/N: Not my best chapter but I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, if you have any suggestions for what happens next feel free to review and tell me x**


	5. Chapter 5

Jade's P.O.V

"Jade" hearing my name fall from the other girl's mouth made my heart flutter.

"What do you want?" the harshness of her voice quickly stopped it though and I looked at the girl properly, noticing that she does in fact look broken.

"Can I come in?" it honestly took everything in me to say that, if I can barely managed a small sentence like that how am I going to explain myself to her. It's the least I owe her; I'm going to have to figure out a way. "Please" I added after she hadn't spoken for a while, I saw her nod before she moved to the side so I could step in.

As I walked through the door I put my bag down near the wall while Tori shut the door behind me. I looked around me and saw the blanket on the couch, an empty bowl on the table which was probably from this morning. My heart broke a little as I realised it was my fault she's like this, I made her skip school because of how bad I treat her. She's never skipped school! She has a perfect attendance record ever since kindergarten, well she did have.

"Jade" Tori saying my name broke me from my thoughts again. She'd move to sit down on the couch again, probably so she had an excuse not to be close to me but I didn't dare ask.

"Tori...I-I-"I couldn't get the words out, even though I was trying my hardest. What's wrong with me? Why can't I speak properly?

"Jade just spit it out" Tori said, it was obvious I was beginning to piss her off. She never used to speak to me like that, but now I don't really blame her. Yeah she's usually really sweet and nice with everyone, but I've hurt her she has every right to be this way with me.

I took a deep breath and crossed my arms over myself protectively, I don't know why but with Tori it feels like I don't have to hide anything.

"I didn't mean to upset you" I said quietly.

"You're unbelievable Jade, just get out" Tori spat angrily.

"Please just let me try and explain" she looked at me carefully before agreeing. Reluctantly of course, but either way she agreed to hear me out and right now that's good enough for me. God, that girl is turning me into a soft touch.

"You have 5 minutes" Tori added quickly.

I nodded and sat down on the opposite seat from Tori, figuring she didn't want to be near me.

"When I found out you and Andre paid a guy to ask me out it really pissed me off"

"Yeah I figured that when you kept shouting and screaming at me for it" I looked down, she was right I did shout at her for it, a lot. I don't know why I just took it out on her, it was Andre as well but when I found out that Tori was in on it to I flipped. I shouldn't have just blamed her for it, I know I'm a bitch.

"I know I shouldn't have done that" I said quietly.

"Oh come one, what is this? This isn't you! You're never this nice to me, what is this? Is it some kind of trick is that it?" I watched as I saw Tori getting angrier and angrier.

My chest tightened as I looked at her, I've done this to her I thought. I hurt her and now she hates me, and there is nothing I can do about it. She's never going to forgive me is she?

"Tori this isn't a trick" I stood up slowly and looked at the girl, her eyes glistening with tears and a frown etched on her face. I tried to convince her as best I could, but to be honest I don't think it made a difference.

She was refusing to look up at me as I stood and watched her, she was trying not to cry, I could tell. I've never saw Tori cry before, she's always so happy when she's around everyone, but I guess sometimes even the strongest people have to break. Tori been broken though is my fault, she doesn't deserve all the insults I throw at her.

"I don't believe you Jade" she wasn't angry now, she was sad. Her voice almost sounded as if it was hard for her to speak. It probably was and knowing that made me feel even worse than I already did.

"Look, what I'm about to say is really rare okay? Because I'm never nice to anyone and we both know that, I'm going to say something and I want you to listen. After that if you want me to go then I will? Just hear me out" I had to say this or I knew I'd regret it if I didn't

"You've already had your 5 minutes, you should be gone now"

"Tori" I practically begged, hoping it would help her say yes to listen to me.

"Fine whatever, but after you've said what you have to say you're going"

"Listen Tori, I know that from the first time I met you I've been a bitch to you. I don't know why, I said it was because of Beck but I don't know if it was. When you kissed me I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I was wrong. I know what you're thinking, Jade West finally admitting she's wrong, it must be fake but it isn't Tori. You have to believe me when I say that, I'm not mad that you kissed me I guess I just freaked out, the only reason I'm saying this is because I don't want to lose you as a friend" I saw the look on her face when I said the word 'friends'. "Yeah, we're friends Vega, I just hope I'm not too late admitting I was wrong, I...I'm sorry"

When Tori didn't speak for a while I noticed she was crying silently, I watched the tears fall from her face and seeing them just made my heart break more and more. I didn't say anything, giving her a minute was probably the best idea.

"Jade, just go" Tori stood up from her position on the couch and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Tori, please-"I tried to get her to forgive me again, but she cut me off.

"I said go!" This time she shouted at me, it was the first time Tori had properly raised her voice to me, she'd been angry before but now I saw pure hatred in her eyes as she looked at me.

Tori pushed past me and opened the door before grabbing my bag and tossing it to me. "Go"

"I said I'm sorry though" now I was confused, I thought if I had said sorry she'd forgive me.

"Sorry doesn't fix everything" she shouted at me again with tears streaming down her face.

I moved forward towards her and brought my hand up to her face and gently swiped my thumb across her cheek to wipe the tears away, for a second she let me but after that she pushed my hand away.

"Don't, just go, if you're sorry then you'll just leave me alone"

I nodded accepting that she wanted to be by herself; slowly I walked out of the door hearing the door slam shut behind me.

I stood for a minute, I heard Tori sobbing on the other side of the door. I put my hand on the door handle thinking about opening it and going to see if she's okay before deciding against it. I stepped back a bit, before going to my car and driving away.

Leaving Tori behind like that broke my heart, but right now I just need to give her some space so she'll forgive me. IF she'll forgive me.

**A/N: I'm not really sure about this chapter, but I hope you all liked it x**


	6. Chapter 6

Tori's P.O.V

As soon as I had shut the door on Jade I broke, leaning against the door I ran a hand through my hair as the tears fell. I felt my knees buckle under me and before I knew it I had sunk to the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest protectively I rested my chin on my knees. Uncontrollable sobs wracked through my body as I sat with my back against the door.

I heard Jade's car pull away and silently thanked God that she left; I didn't want her to see me this way.

It took a while for me to calm down, but eventually I did. Letting out a shaky breath I stood up from my position on the floor and slowly walked over to the couch.

I pulled the thin blanket over me as if it could protect me from everything and curled up tightly. My head was all over the place right now, why had Jade came here after all that's happened? I know she said she's sorry, but I just don't know if I can believe her or not.

She can't just all of a sudden feel bad about how she acted; it's not how she works. It's a trick, it has to be right? I let out a frustrated groan; I need to stop thinking about all this.

Wrapping the blanket around my shoulders I started to make my way upstairs, the only way I'm going to be able to forget about this for a while is by sleeping. It's worth a shot at least.

As soon as I got in my room I collapsed down on my bed not even bothering to climb under the duvet, I still had the thin blanket wrapped around me as I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

...

The feeling of someone moving hair from my face and whispering my name gently woke me up; I opened my eyes blinking a few times trying to adjust to the light. After my eyes had finally adjusted to the light I reached over and put my glasses on so I could see better.

"Hey honey" The voice said again, I soon recognized the voice as my mom's and saw that she was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hey" my voice sounded raspy probably due to all the crying I did.

"Are you going to tell me what's happened today?" she asked gently.

"Why are you so sure something happened? And shouldn't you be at work anyways?" I asked slightly confused.

"Because Tori you never usually sleep through the day unless there is something bothering you or your ill, and you don't look ill. I came home early because I was worried about you, but that's not the point"

I sat up straight and rested my back against the headboard and looked at my mom.

"Jade came round"

"Why? What did she say to you? Has she hurt you?" my mom rushed out all at once.

"No mom she didn't hurt me, she said sorry"

"Oh, then what's the problem?" yep that's my mom, just get straight to the point.

"The problem is she hurt me, sorry isn't just going to fix everything" I said angrily raising my voice slightly.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry but listen Tori if she's said sorry and she means it then maybe you should give her a chance to show you that she's sorry. If you don't then you might regret it later on"

For once my mom is actually speaking some sense, I was surprised to say the least but maybe I should listen to her. She is my mom after all and she'll want what's best for me.

"I can't just forgive her though, because then in the future there will be more chance she'll hurt me again and she'll think she can get away with it" I said trying to get her to understand what I mean.

"Maybe you should just wait a day or two, then try and explain to her that you don't like the way she's acted"

I don't know what came over me, but when I felt my mom's arms wrap around me I noticed I was crying, I clung to her as I began to cry harder. She shushed me and rubbed my back soothingly, it reminded me of when I was younger she would do exactly the same thing when I hurt myself in some way.

I pulled away from her after a few minutes and she smiled at me comfortingly.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow"

"I think that's the best thing you can do" Hollie Vega said with a small smile towards her daughter.

**Jade's house**

Jade's P.O.V

It had been a while since I'd got back from Tori's but I could still hear the sound of her sobbing, it took all I had to just walk away but she needs space which I've accepted.

Maybe if I had just been nice to her in the first place then none of this would of happened, after all the times she's been here for me and when she makes one mistake I just go throw it in her face. Tease, torment and torture her about it. God, why does she even want to be friends with me?

I picked up a glass from my dressing table and threw it at the wall letting out a scream, the sound of the glass smashing off the wall made me realise what I'd done. Fuck, I'm going to have to clean that up.

I threw myself down on my bed, I'd do it later my parents aren't home to tell me about it and they never come in my room anyway so it's not like anyone is going to step on it and hurt themselves.

I pulled my knees up to my chest; I have to figure out a way to get Tori to forgive me. When she kissed me, it felt different then when Beck used to, I wanted it more.

Maybe I like Tori as more than a friend, if I didn't then I wouldn't have felt something for her when she kissed me. Whatever it is I feel for her, I need to figure it out before I say anything to her, she deserves that. If I just go and tell her I think I might have feelings for her she'll just think I'm messing with her head again.

The sound of my phone going off broke me from my inner turmoil; I grabbed it and saw I had a text from Tori.

I held my breath for a second before opening it.

**Tori: I need to talk to you, meet me at the coffee place tomorrow near mine at 3 **

It's barely anything but right now I'm just happy with that small sentence, but it does mean I have a lot of thinking to do.

I need to figure out exactly what it is I feel for Tori.

**A/N: I'm trying to get a chapter a day up for you guys, but I'm really busy with school right now so I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to, anyways review and tell me what you think should happen next x**


	7. Chapter 7

Tori's P.O.V

I sat on the couch in the living room wringing my hands nervously, I have to meet Jade in an hour I'd been ready for a half hour now. I don't know why I'm so nervous, I've been like this pretty much since I woke up and that was a while ago.

My mom and dad had to take Trina to some audition or something, and I told them I couldn't go because I had to meet Jade, my mom wished me good luck knowing what I was talking about and then they left.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, distracting me from my thoughts thankfully. I stood up from my seat and walked over to the door opening it revealing Andre.

"Hey chica, how you been?" Andre said smiling while walking past me towards the couch.

"I've been fine" It was a lie and by the look on Andre's face I could tell that he knew that as well.

"Okay, what the hell's going on? First you skip school and now you lie to me, plus you look nervous as hell right now" I could hear the concern in his voice as he spoke, instantly making me feel bad about lying to him.

"I don't know if I can tell you" I told him being completely honest with him this time, before sitting back down where I had been before.

He sat down on the opposite couch and stared at me, "I'm your best friend; of course you can tell me Tori"

I sighed and raised my head to look at him, he's right he is my best friend I should be able to tell him this. Maybe it'd be for the best if I did?

"Ugh, okay fine, but you can't say anything until I've explained everything properly"

"Yeah sure" Andre agreed straight away, he's sweet like that.

I let out a shaky breath before starting. "Okay, well when we paid that guy to ask out Jade and she was mad at me...it wasn't just cause of that. She wanted to talk to me, so as usual she dragged me into the janitor's closet. She was screaming and shouting at me telling me I should mind my own business, and when she was about to leave...I kissed her. I don't know what came over me but in that moment I wanted her".

I finally let my eyes look at Andre to find him smiling at me; it just confused the hell out of me. Why is he smiling? Shouldn't me kissing Jade, another girl, freak him out?

"W-Why are you smiling?" I stuttered out.

"Because you have finally admitted it" He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it isn't because right now I have no idea what he's going on about.

"Finally admitted what?"Am I just too stupid to not know what Andre is talking about or is he just making no sense at all? Probably the latter.

"That you're in love with Jade"

"What?!" I screamed at him, almost choking on the air if that's even possible?

"You're in love with Jade"

"N-No I'm not...what are you talking about...I don't love Jade" I put as much effort into making that statement sound believable as I could, but honestly there's no point because I know that somehow Andre's right.

"Tori, you don't need to lie to me, I'm your friend" He said compassionately still looking at me from his position on the couch.

"Look Andre, I don't know what to think maybe you're right and I do love Jade, but right now I can't think about it. I really have to go, and I'm sorry to just chuck you out like this but this is something I really have to do okay?"

He stood up at the same time I did before walking over to me and wrapping his arms round me in a tight hug. "Do whatever you need to do, when you need to talk I'm here" He pulled away from me smiling at me before leaving.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed before walking out the door quickly locking it and getting into my car.

...

Jade's P.O.V

I sat in the small coffee place in a booth right at the back; my hands wrapped around one of their polystyrene cups which had black coffee in it. I'd barely touched it which was extremely weird for me seen as I love coffee, but all I can think about is what Tori is going to say to me.

Just then I heard the small bell ring above the door as someone came in, I looked up and saw that it was in fact Tori. She saw me and quickly went to order her drink before coming to sit down in the booth with me.

"Hi" I said, slightly quiet.

"Hey" She replied offering me a small smile which I returned.

"Tori-"I tried to speak but she cut me off.

"Jade just please listen, I need to say this" Tori said desperation in her voice, she's not angry or anything which I expected her to be, but she still seems upset and I hate knowing that it's my fault she feels this way.

I looked at her, also noticing desperation in her eyes so I just nodded in response.

"I'm really sorry about getting that guy to ask you out by paying him, but I just wanted you to be happy. Paying him was so hard, because all the time all I could think of is that I could be the one asking you out. I know we've never really get along, but I've always wanted you to notice me. Whenever you insult me I didn't even care because then you were still noticing me. Haven't you ever wondered why I just put up with all your mean and nasty insults? I just want you to like me Jade, and when I kissed you I don't know what came over me but after thinking about it I know it was the right thing to do and I don't regret it at all anymore. I got to know how it feels to kiss you, and that's better than nothing because honestly Jade I just want you to be mine, I'm not exactly sure if this is love or something else but when I used to see you with Beck I felt something, jealousy. I'd really like it if we could just go back to being friends for now, and see how that goes because I don't expect you to feel the same way but I just had to say all of this. I needed to get it off my chest"

Just as she finished the waitress came over and handed Tori her drink before smiling at the girl. She didn't walk away which I expected her to do, and Tori obviously were thinking the same thing.

"Hey you're really cute, want to go out sometime" The blonde girl asked eyeing Tori

I could see Tori was about to answer but I butted in before she could.

"Well you see, she can't because she's already mine, now get the hell away from my girlfriend" I said angrily, I don't know why I said it but I just really didn't like the way that girl was looking at Tori.

Nervously I looked at Tori, she sat there looking shocked a slight smile adorning her tanned face, she looked beautiful.

"W-What was that Jade?" She stuttered to me nervously, I sat up a little bit straighter getting more and more nervous.

"I don't know, I just didn't like the way she was looking at you, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that"

"No" She said quickly "Thank you, I didn't like the look of her either she's kinda creepy"

Tori smiled at me and I gave her a smile back, it was strange I kind of expected her to yell at me and tell me to keep my nose out of her business but she didn't.

I took a sip from my coffee and so did she before I finally spoke.

"I don't know what I feel for you, but all I know is that I really want us to go back to being friends and I promise to be nicer to you if you give me a second chance"

I watched as she consider what I had just said before smiling when she agreed that we could go back to being friends of some sort.

"I swear to god the Jade, if you mess this up and hurt me in some way then I'll never speak to you again"

And that was all I needed, I knew now that I couldn't lose her a second time and to be quite honest I don't plan on it.

**A/N: Don't know if I like this chapter or not?x**


	8. Chapter 8

Jade's P.O.V

The only good thing about today is that me and Tori are back to being friends or whatever it is we are, I hate Mondays honestly what's the point in them?

"Hi Jade" I shut my locker and saw Sophie O'Connor standing next to me, we were working together on some script for class otherwise she probably wouldn't have spoke to me.

"Hey, have you finished the script?" Usually I wouldn't be nice to someone like her, but since the class it's for is important to me I really don't want to piss her off.

"Yeah, I'll show you it later" Was her reply; she put her hand on my arm and smiled before walking off.

Across the hall I saw Tori standing at her locker, it looks like she has a frown on her face but I can't really see from where I'm standing. I started walking towards her but when she saw this she quickly darted in the direction of her class.

What's that about? I thought we were friends again. I shrugged it off with the explanation that she still felt awkward around me, but it didn't seem right.

I walked in the direction of my first class which is history, Tori wasn't in my history so I can't ask her about what just happened.

I sat down in my usual seat and blocked out what the teacher was saying for the rest of the lesson.

...

It's the last lesson of the day and I couldn't be happier about it, Tori had been acting really strange today and I have no idea why. Every time she saw me talking and laughing with some other girl she'd freak out and run away or make up some lame excuse just so she could get away from me.

I walked into Sikowitz's classroom and sat down, Tori was talking away to Andre and Cat when Sikowitz walked in.

"Okay class, today we are going to do some Alphabet Improv. Tori, Andre, Beck, Cat and Jade on the stage please" I sighed heavily before getting up onto the stage; of course he would pick me and Tori to do the same thing.

"Okay the scene can be about anything you want; the first letter of the first line is P. Tori you start" Sikowitz said.

Tori -"Please tell me you're not just using me" She'd turned to face me as she said this and I didn't know what to say I thought she was over this.

Jade -"Quit it. I thought you'd moved on from this"

Andre -"Really guys you're going to do this now"

Beck -"Think you all need to calm down"

Cat –"Totally"

Sikowitz made a buzzer sound as he said "Cat you're out the letter you had to use was U, sit down!"

Cat moved off the stage complaining but took her seat.

Tori -"Usually I'd agree"

Jade-"Very rare for you not to"

Andre-"Well why don't we all just leave it"

By now everyone in the class, including Sikowitz were watching the scene in front of them intently, wanting to know exactly what it was they were all talking about.

Beck-"X-actly" Beck looked towards Sikowitz to see if it counted and he just nodded.

Tori-"You should but out" Tori said aggressively.

Andre-"Woah"

"Andre, sit down! The letter you had to use was Z" Sikowitz shouted

Beck-"And you don't talk to me like that"

Tori-"Because you say so?"

Jade-"Calm down Tori"

Beck-"Listen to her"

"Uh! Beck sit down"

Great, now it's only me and Tori left.

"Don't tell me what to do" Tori said going back to the scene.

"Even though you said you were over this you're not are you"

"Forget it. Just forget it" Tori said before grabbing her bag and running out the classroom.

Everyone was silent, no one dared to speak. I sighed before grabbing my bag and following Tori.

...

I finally found Tori sitting in the black box theatre, I could tell she'd been crying but I didn't ask her why. It was already kind of obvious.

"What just happened in there Tori?" I asked her, trying not to sound angry but to be honest right now I was angry. She was the one that wanted to move on; she wanted us to be friends again so how the hell can she explain that?

"Jade, just go okay? I just want to be alone"

"No, you said we were friends again so what the hell was that?"

"Look Jade, I don't know but I really want to be by myself so please just leave"

"No way Tori. You excuse me of using you after everything I said to you, I've never been that open with anyone about anything so please tell me why I'd do it with you if I'm using you!"

"It's hard for me to trust you Jade" She said, her voice cracking as she tried not to start crying again.

"How's it so hard?"

"Because it is, I can't explain it now please just leave me alone so I can think" She got up and moved past me leaving me alone in the black box theatre.

Tori's P.O.V

I practically ran to my car, not caring that there was still 40 minutes of school left. I've messed everything up again; I should have just left it. God we've just become friends again and I go and do this. Yeah I don't feel like I can trust her but it doesn't mean I actually can't

It took me 30 minutes before I got home because of the traffic, but I wasn't really bothered it gave me time to think.

Tomorrow I'm going to have to speak to Jade properly and apologize, I need to learn to trust her again and it's going to take a while but we can still be friends, can't we?

If I'd never off asked her to meet me at that coffee shop then I could still be avoiding her, but I did and I said we could be friends so I'm just going to have to deal with it.

Ugh, why is life so hard?

**A/N: Okay so I don't really like this chapter and I know it's short but just bare with me it'll get better x**


	9. Chapter 9

Jade's P.O.V

I swear if she isn't here now I'm going to kill her, she's always on time and it would be just my look that today of all days she would be late.

"Trina" I shouted as I saw her standing at her locker fixing her makeup, as soon as she saw me she slammed her locker shut and began to walk off in the opposite direction.

What is it with their families always running away from me? I ran to catch up to her and stepped in front of her before she could go any further.

"I need your help" Yeah I know what you think, since when does Jade West ask Trina Vega for help but right now she's the best option I have so I don't have any other choice.

She scoffed and looked at me with a raised eyebrow "And why would I help you? You're Tori's friend not mine, ask her" She tried to walk away but I grabbed her arm pulling her back

"I can't ask Tori because I need your help to surprise her" She looked surprised at that but didn't question it

"Ugh fine, but what's in it for me?"

I rolled my eyes and gave her $20 "Look, I need your help to surprise Tori. A lot's happened between us and I want to ask her to be my girlfriend and show her she can trust me"

I was surprised when I saw a smile on Trina's face, why's she smiling?

"Ah I knew it! You two love each other" Trina squealed answering my question.

"Yeah okay, whatever so are you going to help me or not?" I asked rolling my eyes at her giddiness, it's unusual to see Trina happy for someone else but I suppose it is her sister.

"Well you've already paid me so sure"

"Okay, all I need you to do is try and convince Tori I'm actually friends with her and that she can trust me"

Tori's P.O.V

I was about to walk to class when I heard Jade talking to someone which sounded like my sister, the hallways were practically empty so it wasn't hard to hear them.

_"Well you've already paid me so sure"_

_"Okay, all I need you to do is try and convince Tori I'm actually friends with her and that she can trust me"_

I knew it, I fucking knew it! She doesn't even care she's just trying to trick me; she even paid my sister to help her trick me. How low can you get? I was going to apologize to her as well for how I acted yesterday, I'm so fucking stupid!

"Tori" Jade's voice pulled me from my thoughts, also making me realise I have tears streaming down my face.

"Tori what's wrong?" Trina asked.

I ignored her and pointed a finger accusingly at Jade "I knew it! I knew you weren't really my friend!"

"What are you talking abo-?" I cut her off as she tried to speak.

"Don't. I trusted you! I trusted you enough to give you another chance at being friends but this is just all some big joke to you isn't it! And you pay my sister to try and trick me as well?! You're fucking sick; I should never have forgiven you. I don't even know what I saw in you"

"Tori you've got in wrong" Trina said trying to calm me down but I didn't listen.

"No don't you dare! I don't know what's worse the fact that she paid you to help her or that you accepted it!" By now I was shouting but I didn't care I was far too angry to even think about it.

"Tori" Jade said calmly, I saw the tears forming in her eyes but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

"What was I thinking? How could I even think for a second that there was a chance that you could love me?! You're a selfish, manipulative cow and after everything I've done for you, you treat me like this!" I wiped the tears off my face quickly as I spoke.

"You've got it wrong Tori" This time Jade shouted at me tears running down her face, Trina stood watching in shock at the scene that was unravelling in front of her.

"No! I helped you; I helped you get back with Beck just because you were so broken about it even though it broke my heart! I helped you do that play to please your dad, but honestly why would he be pleased with it? Who would want a self-centred bitch as a daughter?!"

I watched as Jade ran past me and out the doors probably towards her car.

"You idiot!" Trina screamed at me.

"What have I done?" I shouted back at her.

"She wasn't tricking you! She was going to ask you to be her girlfriend why do you always have to think about the bad in people!"

"Oh God" I ran a hand through my hair sitting down on the step "What have I done?"

Jade's P.O.V

'Who would want a self-centred bitch as a daughter?!'

The words ran through my head as I paced my bedroom, what's wrong with me? Why doesn't anyone believe a word I say?

I picked up the phone off my desk after hearing the vibration; I opened up some of them and read what they said.

**Andre: How can you expect Tori to believe a word you say after everything you've done?**

**Andre: Tori's better off without you just leave he alone**

**Beck: You can't really expect Tori to believe you after everything but just be patient**

**Cat: How could you hurt Tori like that that?**

There's was loads more but I didn't bother to read through them, I threw things off my desk as sobs wracked through my body.

I picked up my phone and looked for Tori's number, like I had hoped it went to voicemail.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and let out a shaky breath

"Tori, I can understand why you can't trust me but I don't know why you hate me so much. But maybe I do, because all of this has made me hate myself too. I hate that I've hurt you but I'm not going to bother you anymore, I'm just done...so I guess this is just...bye" I pressed hang up as the sobs wracked through my body once again.

I got up and walked into the bathroom that connected with my bedroom; I opened up the medicine cabinet and found some pills.

She's right, my dad doesn't want a daughter like me, god he barely even acknowledges I'm there, the only reason Andre and all them tolerate me is because of Beck. I'm all alone, I have no one. No one cares about me, I'm better off dead. For years I've had to put up with the hatred and anger from my dad, the feeling of emptiness, and now all of this has just made it all too much.

Picking up the razor blades I sat down on the edge of the bath, if I want this to end, then this is the only way.

Tori's P.O.V

I looked at me phone and saw I had a voicemail from Jade, sighing I pressed open and listened to it.

A tear ran down my face as I finished listening to it, I quickly typed in Jade's number and waited for it to ring.

"Pick up the phone Jade" I listened to the ringing tone "Pick up the phone Jade"

I hung up once it continued to ring and ran to my car quickly dialling Beck's number.

Please let me be wrong about this I thought as I drove towards Jade's house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of suicide, may be triggering **

Tori's P.O.V

It seemed like an eternity before I eventually reached Jade's house, I turned the car off before quickly running to the front door. I opened it, noticing how it is unusual for Jade to leave the front door unlocked.

"Jade!" I shouted panic rising in my voice, I looked around the downstairs quickly but there was no sign of her.

"Jade!" I shouted again running up the long staircase "Jade!"

I moved quickly to Jade's bedroom but seeing no sign of her, I heard a siren outside realising that Beck must have called them. I made my to her en-suite and took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

"Omg" I knelt down beside Jade seeing her lying in a pool of her own blood unconscious, I checked her pulse which was barely there.

I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist pulling me back as paramedics rushed to Jade's side.

"Get off me! I need to be with her!" I screamed as I tried to escape the grasp, right now all I cared about was making sure Jade's okay.

The paramedics rushed past us with Jade on a gurney, me and Beck both followed them.

"You go in the ambulance I'll follow in my car" I just nodded before climbing in the back of the ambulance. I can't believe this has happened; it's my entire fault she's like this. I'm so sorry Jade.

I held Jade's hand as the ambulance flew towards the hospital, the paramedic kept checking on Jade making sure she was okay, but by the looks of things I don't think she's going to be.

I felt the tears run down my cheeks as I held onto Jade's hand tighter, "Please Jade, you need to fight this okay, you have to, please" I sobbed.

...

It had been 2 hours since Jade had been brought to hospital, the doctors keep telling us there's no change. She's in intensive care now, and no one knows if she's going to be okay. No one dares to ask, the doctors told us that it would be best for us to call all immediate family and friends.

She's going to die, that's what he meant but he just couldn't say it. But he's wrong I know Jade and she doesn't give up easily, the Jade I know, MY Jade she's a fighter and she's not giving up.

Jade's mother had arrived not long after we had rang her and told her what happened, Cat was sat crying into Robbie's shoulder, Andre sat just in complete shock not speaking to anyone. I had phoned my mom to come and she was now sat holding my hand while I tried not to shake. Beck's sat with Trina crying, all of this. All of this is my fault isn't it?

I should have listened to her, I shouldn't have said the things I did, if I hadn't then none of us would be here. Jade could die and it's my entire fault. The girl I'm in love with could die and it's my entire fault. She doesn't deserve this, she can be a gank to people but she does not deserve this at all.

"Are you here for Jade West?" A doctor asked breaking me from my thoughts as he approached us.

Everyone rose from their seats and waited expectantly for what he had to say.

"Yes, is she going to be okay?" I asked as no one else had spoken.

"I'm afraid it still doesn't seem like good news, the main thing is that you are all here to support her and she's surrounded by her friends and family"

"What does that mean?"Jade's mother asked pain evident in her voice.

The doctor looked at us all before speaking again "We've managed to stop the bleeding from her wrists, but she also overdosed and I'm afraid we can't say much about that right now as we are still running tests but I am sorry it doesn't look good"

"Can we see her?" I quickly asked before he could walk away.

"Yes, but only two at a time"

"I know you all want to see her but I really need to say something to her, I know she probably can't hear me but there's a slight chance she can, so can I?" I asked gently.

Everyone agreed that me and Jade's mother Sarah could go in first.

"I'm so sorry" We walked towards Jade's room as I spoke.

"It's not your fault, I should've noticed something was wrong with her I'm her mother, but I've just been so caught up with work and I know that's no excuse but..."She trailed off as we reached the door to Jade's hospital room.

I pushed the door open and my heart literally broke at the sight in front of me, Jade had a tube coming out of her mouth with wires connected to her.

Sarah sat down on the chair near Jade's bed and began to cry and apologize to her daughter repeatedly while holding her hand.

All I could do was stand with tears running down my face, unable to move.

...

After an hour Jade's mom had left to go home and get some things, Andre, Cat, Beck and Robbie had all been in to see Jade also apologizing for everything they've done. Whatever that means.

Now though, it was just me left with Jade. I held onto Jade's hand tightly just as I had done in the ambulance. This time I was careful not to hurt her wrists, seeing that they're bandaged. I traced my finger along the outline not putting any pressure on it.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I did this, I can't help but think again that this is my entire fault. It's my entire fault Jade's here.

And I can't do anything about it now, but what I can do is help Jade get through this and make sure she's alive to get through this. That's what I needed to focus on.

I rubbed Jade's hand soothingly trying to let her know I was there, the beeping off the machine reassuring me that she's alive and can hear me.

"Jade, I know I've been horrible to you and those things I said to you at school should never have came out my mouth because none of them are true" Tears rushed down my face as I tried to speak again "I shouldn't have treated you the way I have, you didn't deserve it and I'm sorry"

"Now though, I need you to hang on for me okay" I ran my hand down the side of her jaw gently. "I need you to stay strong for me because I know you can do it. You're Jade West, the strong and brave and beautiful talented girl I love and I know you can do this. You can't give up, I need you Jade, I need you" I cried looking at her softly.

"Seeing you like this breaks my heart and I'm so sorry it came to this but you can get through this. Every step off the way I'm going to be here for you. There are so many people here for you so please don't give up Jade, please"

I brought a hand up to my face and wiped the tears from my face.

"I love you Jade, please don't leave me"

**A/N: I'm not really sure about this chapter, sorry if I didn't get it exactly right but tried my best. Hope you like it x**


	11. Chapter 11

Tori's P.O.V

It's been two days since Jade arrived in hospital, ever since I had refused to leave her side; I slept in the chair beside her bed and only left once to get a quick shower and change of clothes. Other than that I hadn't left, this time I'm not going to leave her.

She still hadn't woken up, but the doctors told us that there is no brain damage which is good, and now it's just a waiting game. Sarah had left a little while ago to try and get some sleep and said she would be back later, and unfortunately Andre, Beck, Cat and Robbie all had to go to school.

So once again I was left alone, sitting by Jade's bedside watching the slow rise and fall of her chest but I don't mind I kind of like being alone with her. It gives me a chance to talk to her, a chance to tell her all the things I couldn't say before all this.

I'm still having trouble finding the right words now, I mean how can I get her to forgive me for everything when I'm the one that made her try and take her own life. When she wakes up it's going to be hard for her, and even if she tries to push me away I'm not going to leave her. I'm going to stand by her through all of this; it's the least she deserves.

"Jade" I whispered quietly "I need you to wake up, please" Tears began to form in my eyes once again as I spoke.

I couldn't think of what to say, I know all the words I need to but they just keep getting stuck in my throat.

"I need you to wake up so we can be together; I want us to start over. When you wake up I am going to make sure every day you know just how much I loved you, I'm going to show you how much I care about you and I'm never leaving you again"

Tears poured down my face once again, I'd lost count the amount of time it had happen since being in her but it's to be expected. If I don't get this right now, then she is going to hate me forever. All I've done is sit and think while sitting next Jade for two days. That's all. I need to be sure of what I want for when she wakes up, and now I'm sure of it. I want her. That's all I want, Jade, I want to be the one to wipe away her tears, the one to make her smile when she's feeling down, the one to see the mask behind the facade, the one to share laughs with her. I want to be there every step of the way in her life, if she'll let me.

"I know you probably hate me right now, and I don't blame you because you should. You should really hate me, but all I'm asking for is for a chance to prove to you I can make you happy. I can break down the walls you put up to push everyone away, I can be the one that's here for you through everything, and I just need you to give me a chance. And I know it's asking a lot after everything I've done to you but please just wake up please Jade"

Just as I had finished speaking I felt Jade's hand twitch in mine, I looked and saw that Jade was trying to move her fingers. I quickly pressed the red button for the nurses to come in while stroking Jade's hair.

"Come on Jade, please wake up. I know you can do it"

A doctor ran in followed by two more and I told them about her moving her hand, they checked her vitals to make sure she was okay.

Suddenly I heard a coughing from Jade's bed, Jade still had the tube in her mouth which is causing her to choke, being made worse by Jade panicking.

"We need to calm her down" One of the doctors said.

I moved past them and moved to a space where Jade could see me, "Jade sweetie calm down, you have to calm down okay?"

Her eyes met mine in a silent agreement and I began to cry again, thankful to see Jade awake.

The doctors removed the tube from Jade's mouth so she is now breathing on her own, after checking to make sure she is definitely ok they had left.

For a while neither of us spoke, I didn't know what to say and I'm guessing it's the same with Jade. What do you say to someone that you made try and kill their self? How can you apologize for that?

"Jade" I finally managed to breathe out "I'm so sorry"

She moved her eyes to look at me with no expression on her face.

"How long have you been here?" She asked, her voice is scratchy which is to be expected since she hasn't used it for a while.

"I've been by your side ever since you got here" I'm sure I saw a small smile make its way on Jade's face when I said that but I can't be sure as it was gone as soon as it was there.

"Tori you didn't have to" It was a struggle for her to get the words out and I can tell.

"Yes I did Jade, and even if I didn't have to I wanted to" Jade nodded at my response and let out a yawn.

"I can see you're tired Jade, try and get some sleep" I said gently.

She looked at me with heavy eye lids and said quietly "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course I will, now go to sleep"

I watched as she drifted off to sleep and even though she had just woke up and we had barely spoken but she was awake and right now that's enough for me.

I held her hand watching her sleep, finally managing to drift into a peaceful sleep myself knowing that Jade's alright.

**A/N: I know this chapter is just in Tori's P.O.V and doesn't involve anyone else apart from Jade and Tori, but in the next there will be a bit of everyone, hope you like it x**


	12. Chapter 12

Tori's P.O.V

I woke up to the feeling of someone shaking my arm; I opened my eyes and saw that it was in fact Jade's mom Sarah waking me up.

She gave me a small, sweet smile before moving away and sitting in the other seat.

"So how's she doing? Has she said why she did it?" Sarah asked me with a questioning look on her face.

I sighed sitting up straight in the chair I was currently sitting on before answering her. "She's barely been awake, I spoke to her for a few minutes but she was tired and went back to sleep. She hasn't said anything about why she did it but I think I have a good idea" I couldn't keep it from her anymore, she just looked so pained and I can't take it.

She sat forward looking at me intently. "Tell me"

"I um...we um..." I stuttered, taking a deep breath I calmed my nerves before speaking "We had an argument and ended up falling out for a few days and I said some things I shouldn't have to her and she was really upset about it all"

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that this is your fault?" I could tell Sarah was getting angry but I could do nothing but nod at her in response. "You're telling me you made my daughter want to kill herself" She shouted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I shouldn't-" I tried to speak but didn't have any words that would make this better.

"Get out"

"I'm sorry, w-what?"

"I said get out! You're not going to be near my daughter when you're the person that made her do this!" Sarah shrieked at me pointing a finger towards the door indicating for me to go.

"S-stop it wasn't her fault" Jade's weak voice breathed out from the bed.

"Jade" Sarah said checking to see if Jade was really okay.

I kissed Jade on the forehead before moving away "I'm sorry I'll go"

"Good" Was Jade's mothers reply, can't blame her though can I?

"Stop" Jade whispered just enough so we could hear her. "I don't want you to go Tori"

"What do you mean you don't want her to go?"

"I want her to say" Jade stated looking at me "Please, I need you"

"No Jade you don't need her, you have me and all your other friends"

Before I could say anything Jade butted in, "I said I need her now leave it at that" It wasn't really shouting, but Jade said it as loud as she could and I could tell she's frustrated.

"Okay, whatever, I'll leave you alone so you can talk and I'll be back in about an hour" Sarah said squeezing her daughters hand with a small smile on her face before leaving us.

I went to sit down on the chair beside Jade's bed but a hand stopped me, I looked down and saw that Jade had grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Can you...can you lay with me?" Jade asked looking down.

"Sure, are you sure that's okay though? I mean will the doctors mind?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, please Tori?"

I looked at the broken girl lying in the bed and couldn't say no to her, so I climbed in carefully behind Jade and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her in closely.

"Tori" I heard my name fall from her lips and it made me so feel so grateful that she's actually alive to talk to me.

"Yeah?" I asked questioningly while pulling Jade close but being gentle and careful not to knock the bandages on her wrists.

"You know this wasn't your fault right?" I could tell Jade was finding it difficult to talk and I didn't really want to make her say a lot until she's stronger.

"But, your mom's right it's because of those horrible things I said to you"

Jade sighed and turned her head up slowly to look at me "She's not right at all Tori"

"Isn't she?" I asked hugging Jade from behind.

"No, and if you want me to explain why I did it then I will but right now can we please just lie together?" She was practically begging me which made me take pity on her and say yes.

We'd been lying together for about 10 minutes when Jade spoke, "Can you sing for me?"

I smiled gently and whispered back "Yeah sure, what do you want me to sing?"

"I don't know, just anything, I want to hear your voice" I smiled at Jade's kind words before trying to think of a good song to sing.

When I was younger I saw  
My daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it

I watched as Jade closed her eyes with a smile on her face holding my hand.

And my momma swore  
That she would  
Never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist

But Darlin...  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

I sang the words trying to express to Jade how much I meant that she was my only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Well you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

oh oh oh 

Jade held my hand tighter assuring me that she's still awake and listening, but I could tell it was just barely.

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh and I'm on my way to believing

I finished the song and hugged Jade's waist as I closed my eyes.

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep Jade turned over in my arms and hugged me.

"Oh and by the way Tori, I love you too"


	13. Chapter 13

Tori's P.O.V

Jade's been asleep for almost two hours, I managed to get an hour but I wasn't able to go back to sleep once I woke up. There's too much on my mind, I mean Jade said there's more to what happened but I don't know what, her mom hates me and Jade said she loved me.

I still had my arms wrapped around Jade while she is gently snoring, watching the slight rise and fall of Jade's chest calmed me down. I don't know why, I guess because it tells me that Jade's safe and okay.

Sarah hadn't came back since what happened earlier, I don't know what's she's doing but all I think is that right now she should be here for her daughter.

I felt Jade stir in my arms and looked down, she had her eyes open slightly probably because the brightness is too much.

"Hi, you're still here?" She whispered looking up at me with a smile.

"Of course I am, I'm not going to leave Jade" I said smiling back at her, I saw that her face brightened when I said those words to her and I couldn't help but smile more.

She nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck "Thank you, it means a lot"

It wasn't often that Jade is openly loving towards someone, but after what's happened I guess it's changed her. I hope it hasn't changed her too much though, because she's perfect the way she is.

"It's okay"

Jade's P.O.V

I lay with my head in the crook of Tori's neck with her arms wrapped around me, being like this with her made me feel safe I don't know why but whenever I'm around her I automatically feel safe.

All my life I've never needed anyone to make me feel safe, I've never wanted someone to make me feel like this but with Tori it's different. I want to be around her all the time, when I'm with her I don't want to be the bitch that everyone thinks I am I want to show her how much I love her, and I want everyone to know how much I love her. I don't care what everyone else thinks anymore, because to be honest all that matters is what Tori thinks and no one else.

I know my mom doesn't like Tori right now but that's only because she thinks that I did this because of Tori which isn't true. Yeah what happened with her is what pushed me over the edge, but it wasn't her fault. I have no doubts that my mom's going to try and make things difficult for us, but we've already been through so much together and I'm not going to let Tori walk away from me, not this time. She's mine and she always will be, I hope.

I was about to say something when the door opened, Tori sat up and moved to the seat next to the bed while I tried to sit up a bit straighter. The doctor smiled at us and so did the person standing next to him, I have no idea who he is but whatever.

"Ah hello Jade, it's good to see that you're awake. I'm Dr. Evan Mallory and this is Megan Anderson, she's our therapist"

"Oh...urm hello" I stuttered, not really knowing what to say. I looked towards Tori with a look of panic and confusion; she gave me a gentle smile and leaned forward taken my hand in hers.

"Jade, it's procedure for people who have tried to take their own life to speak to a therapist. We need to make sure that the causes of this don't make you try and commit suicide again" Dr. Evan Mallory gave me a look of pity as he said this before leaving the room with a quick goodbye.

"Hi Jade" the therapist looked at me but she didn't have a look of pity on her face like the doctor did which made me feel a lot better about this.

"Is it okay if Tori stays with me?" I asked quickly when I saw Tori was about to say something.

"Of course it is" she smiled at me "do you want me to wait until your mom get's here or not?

I shook my head as she pulled up a chair closer to the edge of my bed. I looked at Tori and she must have been able to see how scared this made me as she squeezed me hand and mouthed 'I'm here, its okay'.

"Okay Jade, can you tell me why you tried to take your own life" Megan Anderson asked me; again I looked towards Tori not knowing what to say.

"Go on, it's okay" Tori gave me a small gentle smile as she said this which reassured me a little bit.

"There's loads of reasons, I guess ever since I was little I've put up these walls that push people away so they don't see who I really am" I took a deep breath before speaking again, it's unusual for me to be so open with someone but it's the only way I'm going to get out of this place. "I've never really felt like my parents wanted me, I've never felt like they care. They're always arguing and they think I can't hear but I can"

"What do they argue about Jade" The therapist said to me gently, Tori hadn't said anything yet she just watched me with a small smile.

"Me"

"And what do they say?"

"It's mainly my dad, he says how I'm a disgrace to the name of the family because of how I dress and the way I act. He said I'm the one that ruined our family and that they should get rid of me. He's told me that I'm never going to get anywhere in life if I don't give up on my ridiculous dreams of being a script writer"

"Oh Jade, I'm sorry" She smiled at me sadly, but I still couldn't see any pity in her eyes.

"Is that what pushed you over the edge Jade?"

"I don't know I mean I guess so, everyone thinks I'm this horrible manipulative bitch but I'm not and I guess that got to me a bit. And then me and Tori had this massive argument which triggered some things, and it didn't help that my parent's had a huge row the night before"

I watched as she scribbled down notes, and also noticed that Tori had a few tears running down her face. I removed my hand from hers and brought it up to her face before gently wiping away her tears, she smiled at me and brought her own hand up to cover mine and squeezed it softly.

Megan smiled at us before standing up and moving the chair back to where it was.

"I'm going to go over these notes with one of my colleges, and if we think that you'll be okay when you're not here then you should be released within a day or so"

"Thank you" Both me and Tori said as she disappeared out the door.

Tori moved to sit back on the bed where she had been previously; I lay my head on her chest and carefully wrapped my arms round her waist as I still have to be careful of my wrist even though they're in bandages.

"I'm sorry" Tori whispered as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry for-"I tried to answer but I got cut off by Tori.

"No Jade I do, what happened between us was my fault because I overreacted"

"It was my fault as well Tori"

"Maybe, but I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry"

"I forgive you" I said with a smile looking up at Tori, I could literally here the pain as she said sorry and I could tell she regretted what she said.

"Promise me something Tori?"

"Anything" Tori answered.

"I know that my mom's going to try and break us, promise me that you won't let her convince you to leave me" A slight frown made its way on my face as I thought of this, I didn't want Tori to leave me again.

"I promise" As she said this I leaned up and placed my lips on hers in a passionate kiss.

**A/N: Not 100% happy with this chapter but hope you all enjoy it. Thanks again to Invader Johnny for the original story idea and all the great suggestions x**


	14. Chapter 14

Jade's P.O.V

Finally, I can go home. Megan Anderson had told the hospital that I'd be okay to go home, but it would be a better option for me to stay with a friend. Although my mom didn't like the idea very much, I'd decided to stay at Tori's. Mr and Mrs Vega had agreed and said that it was okay, so the only annoying person I have to put up with is Trina.

"You ready to get out of this place?" Tori asked as she walked into the hospital room with a smile on her face.

"Hell yes, the food in here is terrible" I said while getting up from the edge of the bed where I had been sitting.

I went to pick up my bag but Tori rushed over and grabbed it before I could, "No, I got it"

"Tori, it's sweet and everything but I can manage to carry my bag with a few clothes in" I smiled at her softly, grateful that I had someone as nice as Tori to help me.

"Jade there's no point in trying to tell me to stop, I'm helping you whether you like it or not" Tori giggled, it was a nice sound to hear and I hadn't heard it in a while.

"Yeah okay" I smiled; I had to be careful anyway for a couple of weeks before they remove the bandages.

We made our way out of the room and hospital down to the car park, Tori was driving me as my mom had to work. She hadn't been the same since she found out I was going to stay with Tori for a while but I really don't care, I'd rather be close to Tori.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you" I climbed into the passenger side of Tori's car as she got in the driver's side.

"You don't have to thank me Jade, I'm always going to be here for you" She replied before driving out of the car park.

...

**1 hour later**

We finally made it to the Vega household, it had took longer than usual because of traffic but it just gave me more time alone with Tori.

"Jade, it's so good to see you out of the hospital" Hollie Vega said as she came over and hugged me, I accepted it as a thanks to her for letting me stay.

"Thank you Mrs Vega" I said smiling at her as she pulled away.

"Oh please, call me Hollie" She replied as Tori brought in my bag and shut the door behind her.

"Are you going to go to yours later with Tori and get your stuff?" David Vega asked coming up behind his wife.

"Um, yeah I think so, but not until later" I replied.

"Come on Jade" Tori said as she walked over towards the stairs, I followed her saying my goodbyes to the Vega and thanked them for letting me stay.

We got up the stairs into Tori' room and I sat down straight away on the bed, I still found it a bit difficult to walk and it makes me dizzy if I stand up for too long.

Tori walked over to me and made me go under her duvet as she tucked me in, which I resisted to for a while but then stopped. It was hopeless trying to argue with Tori that I didn't need help, because we both know I did.

"Look Jade, I know you need to get clothes and everything but the doctor said you need to take it easy for a few days. Please just borrow some of my stuff and let me take care of you?" Tori practically begged me.

I looked at the girl studying her face, I could tell that she really wanted to help me and I knew that I had to let her in so she wouldn't run again.

"Okay, but the first thing I need you to do is come and cuddle with me while we watch a film"

Tori smiled and walked over to the stack of DVD's she had, "What do you want to watch?"

"Can you choose something? And it doesn't have to be a horror because I know you don't like those"

I watched as Tori put a film in the DVD player and made her way back to the bed and crawled under the blankets with me.

I felt Tori wrap her arms round me as I cuddled into her, this wasn't something I usually do but with Tori I think I can get used to it. This moment, just me and Tori being together, no trouble, it's perfect.

"What did you put in?" I asked as she held me close to her.

"Taken, it's not a horror and I know it's something that you might like" She practically whispered the last bit as if she was embarrassed in case I thought she was being annoying.

I turned my head to look at her and pulled her into a kiss which she happily returned.

"Thank you" I whispered as we both pulled away, she just smiled at me and held me tighter as the subtitles began on screen.

...

It was only half an hour into the film and I could feel myself getting tired, I didn't want to fall asleep but I couldn't fight the sleep.

I pulled Tori into me and felt her arms wrap around me tighter as I rested my head on her chest once again and closed my eyes.

"Go to sleep Jade" Tori's voice said sweetly as if she'd almost read my mind.

"How did you-"

"You always pull me in closer just before you're about to go to sleep" Tori replied cutting me off.

"Oh"

Tori giggled "It's cute, now go to sleep I'm still going to be here when you wake up"

I finally let sleep take over my body but just before I drifted off I heard Tori say something which made me smile.

"I love you Jade, I'm always going to just remember that yeah?"


	15. Chapter 15

Jade's P.O.V

I'm currently sat on the Vega households couch with Tori in my arms and watching Disney films. Yeah, never thought I'd be in a position like this but I kind of like it. Feeling Tori wrap her arms around me and pull me into her was comforting, I like the way she can always tell when I like something or when I don't. It shows she knows me, finally someone knows me. The only thing to do now is tell her about my past, but that can wait. Right now, the way we are I'm happy, I'm finally happy. I never thought I'd say that, ever. I mean I never thought it was possible for me to be happy, it's never been possible. Until now, until Tori. Tori's the one that's saved me.

Ever since she came to Hollywood Arts she's always tried to be my friend, even when I would push her away and be a gank towards her. That means something right? Does it?

"Jade?" Tori's voice interrupted me from my thoughts, and I looked at her to see she was looking at me with a concerned face; she'd also turned the TV off presumably because she didn't want to watch it anymore.

"Hm?" I asked with a slight smile on my face.

"What are you thinking?"

I couldn't lie to her, not now, even about the smallest things I have to be open with her about it all.

"Just how ever since you came to Hollywood Arts you've never give up on trying to be my friend, why?" For once I'm being completely open with her, and it's kind of nice.

I felt Tori move from my side and sit up to face me.

"Because I wanted to get to know you"

"Yeah, but why?"

"I don't know, you intrigued me I liked the way you acted with people and the way you dress. Just everything about you interested me and I wanted to know you more"

"Most people would have ran a mile if I treated them the way I've treat you"

"Yeah, well I'm not everyone" Tori said before pulling me into a kiss which I happily returned.

"What the hell is this?!" I heard a voice shout making me and Tori move apart quickly.

"Mom"

"I come here to give you some clothes and I find you kissing the girl that made you try to kill yourself! Is it not bad enough that you're already staying here with her?!" Sarah shouted.

I saw Tori's face instantly turn into a frown at my mother's words and I instantly felt bad for her.

"Stop, I don't need this. Can you please just go?" I asked, keeping my voice calm as the doctor said I should take it easy.

"If I go then you're coming with me, now get up and go wait in the car!"

"Why?" I said a few tears running down my cheeks "So you can stay here and yell at Tori for something that wasn't even her fault?"

"You told me it was her fault!"

"No I didn't, Tori told you what happened between us and you just automatically put the blame onto her because you can't handle the fact that maybe it was your fault!"

My words stopped my mother dead in her tracks, I could tell by Tori's face that she was also shocked by my outburst but what else could I say? It's the truth, she is more to blame than Tori is and I'm not going to stand here and let her put the blame onto someone else. Especially not Tori.

"You don't mean that" My mother stuttered, all anger lost from her voice and now it was just barely above a whisper.

"Jade, don't say it if you don't mean it. Just cause you're angry, you might regret it later" Tori begged quietly, it's sweet of her to try and do the best thing for me but in all honestly it is partly my mother's fault that this all happened.

"Where were you when Dad was screaming and shouting at me telling me how much of a disappointment I am and how the family hates me?! Why didn't you defend me? You stood there and you let him say it to me! I'm your daughter and you didn't even try to defend me!" I had tears streaming down my face by now while Tori held my hand comfortingly.

"I love your farther"

"And what about me? Do you not love me mom?" I cried.

"I didn't mean it like that Jade"

"Yes you did, you've never loved me have you?"

"I think it's best if you just go, you're not helping her right now, she's just came out of hospital now leave her alone" Tori said, cutting Sarah off from what she was about to say.

"Don't tell me what to do, she's my daughter"

"Yeah when it pleases you, now leave"

I watched as she opened the door and walked out, it wasn't until I heard her car pull away that I completely broke down.

Tori wrapped her arms around me and let me sob in her arms which I was grateful for, it took me a while to calm down but eventually I did.

Tori continued to rock me back and forth in her arms and whispers soothingly "It's okay, I'm here"

**A/N:** **Sorry for not updating in a couple of days and I know it's short but I hope you like this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Tori's P.O.V

I can't believe that Sarah even had the nerve to come here and start screaming and shouting at her daughter. Jade hasn't even been out the hospital for 3 days yet and she's being a bitch to her? Maybe this is why Jade doesn't like people getting close to her, maybe she's scared? Scared of letting people get close to her just so they can hurt her, its understandable though. The way her parents have treated her over the years I'm not surprised she acts the way she does. I just need to show her that I'm not like that, in some ways I already have but I need her to know for sure that I'm not going to hurt her.

Jade was curled up on the couch with her head on my lap and a blanket over her, ever since Sarah left Jade had been crying every so often. I was trying my best to sooth her but I don't know if it's working. I ran my hand through her hair every so often to remind her I'm here for her; I need to find a way to get her to open up more. I know she already has a little bit, and I know it's a big step for her but I hate seeing her upset like this.

The way her own mother spoke to her days after she's just came out of the hospital after trying to kill her is horrible, she never should have came here. I don't even know what she was thinking; actually I don't even know how someone can act that way towards their own daughter, it's just not right. Jade's had to put up with it for years and she's just kept it all to herself for all this time, it couldn't have been easy for her.

"Jade sweetie?" I asked, deciding it was best to try and get her to open up instead of keeping it all bottled up inside.

"Yeah?" Jade mumbled from her place next to me, her voice was raspy after all the crying she's done.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked gently, trying not to make her feel pushed into a decision.

"Talk about what?" I could tell she was just acting dumb, but I was going to give it one more shot at getting her to open up before leaving it for a couple of days or so.

"You've been quiet for the past hour Jade, and I know that you're just lying there thinking about everything so I'm here if you want to talk about it but I'm not going to force you. It's your decision"

Jade removed her head from my lap and sat up moving the blanket so it was now covering me as well.

"I don't know how to just openly talk about my feeling Tor, what if I say something wrong?" Tears were forming in Jade eyes and I hated seeing her this way, it's not the Jade I know. The Jade I know is strong and doesn't let anyone bother her, but now Jade's showing me who and what she really is. She's vulnerable.

"Jade, you can't say anything wrong. It's what you're feeling and no one can say whether that's right or wrong, but people can be here for you to talk to. Isn't that better than keeping it all to yourself?"

"I've never had anyone to tell everything too, not even Beck" Jade whispered looking down.

"You have me now Jade, but I'm not someone who's going to push you to do something you don't want to do. I just want you to know I'm here and that I'm not going to hurt you"

"I know Tori and it means a lot, I just I don't know what to say"

I pulled Jade into me and hugged her tightly, "Say what you're thinking"

"And you won't be mad at me?" I could sense fear in Jade's voice as she spoke, but I don't know why of course I wouldn't be mad at her.

"I won't be, I could never be mad at you, just tell me what you're thinking"

"I wish I killed myself"

I sat up and looked at Jade with a shocked looked, how...how could she? What?

"Jade, why?" I said feeling a few tears in my eyes.

"Because it would have been easier for everyone" Jade said crying.

"It wouldn't have been easier for me Jade or anyone else" I said letting the tears fall once again.

"It would have been for my parents"

"Jade! Stop okay, you shouldn't think like that. I don't know what I would have done if you died, please don't say that you wish you were dead please Jade?" I also said crying.

"But its true Tori, I want to die I'm sorry but it's the truth"

"Please don't try anything Jade, just give it a couple of weeks and you won't feel the same. Promise me Jade"

"I promise"

I pulled Jade onto my lap and hugged her, we stayed like that for half an hour, but it was nice just being with Jade.

Me and Jade moved apart of the sound of the front door open, I looked and saw that it was my dad which is strange because he's usually at work now.

"Dad, what are you doing home?" I asked confused.

"Tori, Jade. There's um...something that I have to tell you" David Vega stuttered.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Mr Vega?" Jade stood up as she spoke and so do I.

David Vega turned towards Jade with a sad look on his face but didn't speak.

"Dad, can you please just tell us?" I begged grabbing Jade's hand seeing how nervous she was and trying to comfort her. I hate seeing her this way and right now he isn't help it, I wish he would just say what he had to say.

"Jade, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you're mother has been involved in a car crash"

**A/N: I don't know about this chapter but review and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions feel free to pm me or review and tell me x**


	17. Chapter 17

Tori's P.O.V

As soon as my Dad had came home and told us what happened, Jade insisted that she wanted to see her mom even though he said it wasn't for the best. After some convincing on my part for Jade, he finally agreed to take us to the hospital. Dad had warned me that we were probably going to be shocked at what we saw, but I know that Jade wants to see her mom and no one has the right to deny her that.

We finally reached the hospital and Jade rushed out the car going to the front desk demanding to know which room her mother was in, we got told that she had just came out of surgery and was in recovery and we could see her if we wanted.

A nurse took us to her room, while my Dad said his goodbyes saying he was going back to the station to try and see if he could find out anymore about the accident.

"Oh my god" Jade whispered and literally froze in the doorway to Sarah's room; I held Jade's hand and took in the sight in front of me. Sarah was lying in a hospital bed with tubes coming from her mouth, and wires attached all over her body. It reminded me of Jade when she was in hospital, which made me automatically pull her closer.

"Come on" I whispered, and helped Jade walk forward towards the hospital chairs.

Jade moved the chair closer to the bed and sat down taking her mother's hand.

"I'm so sorry" I heard Jade whisper quietly, she sounded so broken, I could detect a little bit of guilt in her voice as she said those three words. My heart almost broke at the sight of Jade; she had tears streaming down her face and was gripping her mom's hand like her life depended on it.

I put my hand on her shoulder letting her know I'm here for her; she looked up and smiled at me gratefully before moving her eyes back to Sarah.

...

We'd been at the hospital for almost two hours now, Jade still hadn't moved from the way she had been at the beginning and I'd moved a chair close to hers.

There was still no news about how Sarah was, but every so often a couple of nurses came in to check on her.

"Jade?" A doctor asked gently as he walked into the room.

We both stood up to hear what he had to say.

"How is she?" Jade's voice was drained, I could tell she was tired after everything that's happened this past week but I didn't want to say anything to upset her.

"At this point it's hard to say if your mom is going to make a full recovery, and we can't tell how long she is going to be in a coma for. However we did find a high level of alcohol in her system"

"Wait, so she was drunk driving?" I asked the doctor in disbelief.

"I'm afraid that's how it looks" The doctor replied with a sad look on his face, he gave us a small smile before leaving the room.

"I can't believe it, how could she do this?" Jade asked, tears began to fall from her eyes once again. She spoke with her anger in her voice, which was understandable but I don't want her stressing herself out a lot.

"Jade, calm down, do you want to stay here or go home?" I asked gently, my voice quite.

"I don't have a home" Jade cried.

"My home is your home Jade" I sighed pulling her into a tight hug which she happily accepted.

"Can we go home then? I really just need to think about this away from here. Anyway my dad will probably be here soon and I don't want to bump into him"

"Okay, come on then"

As soon as me and Jade got out side we stopped, I looked toward Jade and saw the fear on her face as her farther stood in front of us.

"What are you doing here?" The tall man snarled at Jade, how can a man even talk to their own flesh and blood like that?

"I came to see mom" Was her response, it was short and it was obvious she was trying to get away from him as fast as possible but who can blame her?

"Well don't bother coming back, it's probably your fault she's here now get lost"

"How dare you" I said raising my voice a little louder before Jade was able to say anything.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"You heard me; you have no right to speak to her like that!"

"Tori, its okay let's just go"

"You'd be smart to listen to her, unless you want to find out what happens to people who don't"

"Don't even bother trying to threaten me, because after how you've treated Jade I swear to god I could kill you. Do you even know where your daughter was a few days ago?" I said angrily.

"Of course I did, but did it not occur to you that I didn't care"

That was it, as soon as those words left his mouth my hand connected with his face, he brought a hand up to cover his cheek a look of shock mixed with anger.

"You're a sad excuse for a man, and an even sadder excuse for a farther. Now let's get one thing clear, if you ever bother Jade in any way again I swear it's going to be the biggest regret of your life" I said before grabbing Jade's hand and walking away from him.

"You didn't have to do that for me" Jade said as we walked out the hospital and sat down on the bench outside. I quickly texted my dad for him to come and pick us up, which he replied to instantly.

"My dad will be here soon, and I know I didn't have to but I wanted to" I said giving Jade a small smile.

"Why though?"

I shrugged "Because I love you"

"You still didn't have to do that just because you love me" It was almost as if Jade was trying to deny the fact that I love her.

"I love you Jade, and I want you to be okay and I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you from now on. I'm not going to let people hurt you anymore" Jade lay her head on my shoulder as I spoke "Just one thing though, I think it might be best if you started to see someone a therapist maybe?"

"W-what, why I'm going to be fine?"

"Jade please can you just think about it? It might be a good thing for you" I begged her.

She nodded and whispered a quiet yes, but before I could say anything else my dad pulled up. We both made our way to the car and got in.

No one spoke as my Jade drove us home, I could feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier with sleep. The last thing I remember before drifting off into a deep sleep was Jade pulling me in closer to her. This week had tired me out and I didn't even realise it to now.

**A/N: I don't really like this chapter, but just wanted to get something posted for you to enjoy. Hope you like it x**


	18. Chapter 18

Jade's P.O.V

"It's my fault" I said quietly, as me and Tori sat tangled together on her bed.

"Jade, you can't blame yourself" I heard Tori say sympathetically, it was nice having someone here to just sit and listen to how I'm feeling and try and help me. I've never had this before.

"But why else would she have been drinking? I obviously upset her"

"Right Jade listen to me, you need to listen to me okay?" Tori said moving from her position next to me so she was now sitting in front of me. I just nodded at her as a silent response for her to continue.

"What happened between you and your mom before the car accident did not cause it, she was drunk Jade. You didn't force her to get drunk did you? You didn't force her to get in her car and try and drive home did you?" She said slightly forceful trying to get her point across.

I just shook my head and whispered a quiet "No"

"Exactly, she made that choice all by herself and THAT is what caused the accident. I'm not trying to be horrible here Jade but if it's anyone's fault it's hers. All you need to do now is figure out what you want to do, and if you want to go and sit at the hospital to wait and find out how she is then I'll be there. Or if you want to stay here and think about things I'm going to be here. Whatever you want to do, I'm going to be by your side Jade. I am never going to leave you, not unless you want me to, and even then I'm going to put up a fight for you because I know that you're worth it"

I looked at her with shock and love in my eyes as a few stray tears ran down my cheeks, I'd never heard anyone say anything like that to me before. For the first time in my life I actually felt as though someone actually loves me.

"Tori" I whispered "I love you"

She smiled at me and leaned in and kissed me gently before pulling away, "I know and I love you as well"

I pulled Tori back to the way she was sitting before and leaned my head on her shoulder, "And since I love you I'm going to have a go at talking to a therapist, I know it'll make you feel better and it may even help me"

"Really?" She asked in surprise turning her head to look at me.

"Yes" I said with a smile, and this time it was a genuine smile. It had been a while since I actually smiled and meant it, but right now it felt nice.

She didn't say anything to that she just pulled my arms around her tighter and cuddled into me, yesterday I had been able to take the bandages off my wrists the doctor said I still have to be careful but I should be fine.

...

"Jade?" Tori asked distracting me from my thoughts, neither of us had moved or spoken for 20 minutes, we were both just happy and content with the way things were.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What are we?"

The words confused me a little bit, I mean how can I answer that "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we friends or more? I just...we've never really said what we are" She seemed to try and stop herself from saying certain words but I couldn't understand why.

"Well...I guess we can do that now" I said a smile growing on my face.

"What do you mean?" She asked confusedly.

"Tori Vega...will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked at me with hope in her eyes, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, so what do you say"

"Yes!" She said excitedly before pulling me into a passionate kiss.

I smiled and hugged her tightly when she pulled away; this was definitely what I want.

"Jade, you're tired aren't you?" Tori asked me before I could say anything else.

"Yeah" There was no use in lying she knows me to well, not that I would want to lie to her .

She stood up and put a blanket over me, which I was grateful for because it was starting to get kind of cold.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused as she started to walk towards the door.

"You need your rest so I'm going to go talk to my mom about you seeing a therapist, are you okay with that?"

I nodded.

"And anyways, Andre and everyone are coming over later so you really should try and get as much sleep as you can"

Great, I thought as I closed my eyes. That's just what I need (!)

Tori's P.O.V

I walked downstairs to see my mom sitting on the couch with Trina.

"Hey sis, where you been these past few days?" Trina asked happily as she flicked through the TV channels.

"In case you hadn't noticed a lot of things have happened" I snapped at her for asking such a stupid question.

"Sorry for trying to make conversation" Trina grumbled as she walked past me to go upstairs, presumably to her room.

"Tori that really wasn't necessary" My mother said calmly.

"Sorry" I said as I sat down next to her.

"I'll let it go, because of everything that's happened" She said.

"Thank you, but now...can I...can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can" Hollie Vega said moving so she was looking directly at her daughter and switching the TV off.

"Okay, well me and Jade spoke before and we kind of agreed that we're going out so are you okay with that?" I asked nervously.

"Oh of course I am sweetie, that's great news. I'm so happy you to have worked it out" Mom smiled at me.

"That's great" I said with a smile "We also spoke about Jade speaking to a therapist, and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind finding someone for her?"

"Of course I don't mind honey; I'll have a look later. Is this what she wants though?" She asked with concern in her voice "Because if it isn't it's more likely to make things worse"

"I asked her about it yesterday and she told me to let her think about it, I didn't force her into doing anything mom it was her choice"

"I didn't say you did sweetie, please don't take it the wrong way" She put her hand on my arm comfortingly.

"I know sorry, but she told me she wanted to die mom she wished no one had helped her when she tried to kill herself. So even if there's the slightest bit of hope that this will help then I'm going to make sure she tries it"

The door suddenly burst open before either of us could speak again, "Tori what the hell where you thinking assaulting Mr West?!"

**A/N: Don't like this chapter, but let me know what you think x**


	19. Chapter 19

Tori's P.O.V

"You did what?!" My mother screamed at me, complete shock written all over her face. Not that it surprised me, I mean she doesn't even think I'm capable of violence but that bastard deserved it.

"Mom please can you not shout Jade's trying to sleep, but it's not what you think all I did was slap him because of what he was saying to Jade" I didn't exactly know what I was going to say right now but I had to think of something that would make me look less guilty. There's no hope in hell I'm going to apologize to that prick either.

"Wait" My dad butted in, he'd calmed down considerably after hearing there was an actual reason for what I did and that I'd only slapped him "What was he saying to Jade?"

"He told her not to bother coming back and that it's her fault Sarah's in hospital" I said with a sigh, I really didn't want to go through this right now but I guess I really don't have a choice about it.

"Then what happened?" My mom asked as my dad moved to sit down next to her.

"I told him that he didn't have the right to talk to Jade like that and Jade told me to just leave it but I didn't. He then said to me that it'd be best to listen to Jade or else I'd find out what happens to people who don't "

"He threatened you?" My dad raged.

"I'm not done; can we please just stop interrupting so I can get this over with?" I said as kindly as I could. They both nodded at me so I continued.

"I asked him if he knew that Jade had been in hospital a few days ago and asked him why he wasn't there. He told me it was because he didn't care and I just snapped. I hit him but he deserved it, if you heard everything he's said about Jade over the years and saw properly what it's done to her then I'm sure you would have done the same thing" Right now I really didn't care if he pressed charges, it's not like it would get far anyway the most I would get is community service, but at least he got what he deserved so it was worth it.

"Oh Tori, violence is never the answer I thought you knew that" Hollie Vega said to her daughter with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Although I am glad you stood up for Jade, she's lucky to have you"

"I'm lucky to have her, I could have lost her and it would have been mainly because of her dad" I turned to face my dad, begging him to try and understand why I did what I did. It's not even that bad what I did, but my parents have never agreed with violence.

"I'm not going to say I am happy with this Tori, but I am proud of you for sticking by your friend. I can't say what's going to happen next but it doesn't look like Mr West is going to drop the assault charge against you, so now it's just a waiting game" David Vega said sadly.

"I'm going to go and try and talk to him, so I'll be home later. Tori try and stay out of trouble" David kissed his wife on the cheek and smiled at his daughter before leaving the house, just leaving the two of them in the room.

"You really should have thought about what you did Tori"

"Mom you weren't there okay, you don't understand how hard it was to see how much what he said hurt Jade. I couldn't just stand there and let her listen to him could I?"

"Maybe not Tori, but you could have walked away, did you think about that?" Hollie really wasn't impressed at all with her daughter.

"He deserved a slap, it was nowhere near the pain he's put Jade through" I shouted.

"Tori calm down; I don't appreciate your tone"

"No! I will not calm down" You and dad are acting like I'm some sort of criminal, all I did was stand up for my girlfriend and I'd do it again. Right now Jade is the only thing that matters to me, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt her anymore. Don't you think she's been hurt enough? She is finally starting to open up to me mom and you have no idea how hard it is to hear everything that's happened. In the past no one has been there for her, and I need to prove to her that she has me now because she does! I need to prove to her that I am not going to leave her, and that I need her just as much as she needs me. I love her; don't you always say that we have to protect the ones we love? That's what I did mom, and I'd do it again" I finished my rant and took a deep breath trying to gage my mother's reaction to what I had just said.

"Do you really mean that?" Jade's voice broke me from the trance I was in; I moved my head towards the bottom of the stairs and saw Jade standing there with a smile on her face.

"I'll leave you two to it" Hollie said before quickly exiting the room.

"Of course I do Jade, I meant every word" I watched as Jade walked over to me until she stood directly in front of me.

She ran a hand through my hair and I closed my eyes enjoying Jade's touch "I love you" She whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked at her, I could see in her eyes that she really meant it which made me smile even more.

"I love you too"

I pulled her into a tight hug before quickly pulling away suddenly remembering that Andre and everyone would be here soon.

"Hey, everyone's going to be here soon shall we go pick out some films?"

"Yeah sure, let's go" Jade rushed out walking up the stairs, I wasn't far behind her.

...

Jade's P.O.V

I'd been dreading this ever since Tori mentioned they were coming over to hang out, I mean it was going to be awkward as hell. What was I meant to say to them? I hadn't spoken to them since I'd come out of hospital, and after those texts they sent they probably feel guilty. They don't need to though; I just don't know how to apologize for everything.

I don't think I can do this, it's too much. Tori's the only person I actually want to be around right now, I can't handle anyone else. And I know that sounds horrible, what with my mom being in hospital but I honestly can't even face her again.

I can't tell Tori that I don't want to see them though can I? If I say that then it would probably just make the guys feel even worse wouldn't it?

Ugh, why's this so hard? I can't even think straight.

"Jade, are you okay?" Tori's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked looking over at her.

"Are you okay? You look kind of panic, is this about the gang coming over?"

God she knows me to well, of course I should have known she would see right through me and realize what's wrong.

"Yeah" I whispered quietly and looked down.

I felt movement next to me and before I knew it Tori was sat in front of me; she hooked her thumb under my chin and lifted my head up until I was looking into her eyes.

"It's going to be okay yeah, they're your friends Jade they just want to make sure you're okay" Tori gave me a small smile, which I happily returned. Her words had helped a little bit but I was still nervous.

Just then I heard the doorbell ring, great no going back now.


	20. Chapter 20

Jade's P.O.V

Tori opened the door to reveal Andre, Robbie and Cat all standing next to each other. They all entered mumbling their greetings, but as soon as Cat saw me she squealed and ran over to me. "Jade I missed you!"

"Hi Cat" I replied half-heartedly as I hugged her back.

Tori shut the door as everyone sat down on the couch, Andre and Beck wouldn't look at me and it was quite obvious why, but it was an excuse not to talk to them for a while so for that I was glad.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to watch?" Tori asked, trying to break the awkward silence which was almost unbearable.

"I'm not really bothered" Was everyone's reply, apart from Cat who insisted that we watch a Disney film.

"Is everyone okay with watching a Disney film?" Tori asked them, it was sweet of her, how she always cares about other people even over the smallest of things.

"It's fine with me girl" Andre replied, Beck mumbling something in agreement.

Tori told Cat were her stack of DVD'S were and that she could go and chose a Disney film, which Cat happily ran off to do.

"Look I didn't want to say anything in front of Cat so I'm going to say it now. I'm sorry" Beck said with regret in his voice.

"You don't have to be" I said which was immediately followed by the sound of Tori's voice "Why are you sorry?"

"Tori just leave it, yeah?" I asked, not wanting to drag it up which she just nodded to but Beck interrupted both of us.

"She should know, before Jade tried to...you know I sent her a text, it wasn't that bad but I guess it didn't help with what Jade was already feeling at the time"

"I sent her one too, and I'm sorry I shouldn't have it had nothing to do with me" Andre said sadly.

"Jade?" Tori asked as she turned to face me "What did they say?"

"I can't remember exactly, but its fine they weren't that bad anyway"

"Did they upset you?" Tori kept throwing questions at me which I tried to answer.

"A little bit"

Before anyone could say anything else Cat came running down the stairs with the DVD in her hand. "I want to watch this" Cat screamed happily as she ran over to the DVD player and put it in.

Everyone sat down as Tori turned off the lights, and the subtitles to 'The Little Mermaid" came on the screen.

Tori came and sat down next to me and I wrapped my arms around her, not caring about the confused looks we got from everyone, as I could tell she was angry and all I wanted to do was calm her down.

...

The film had finally finished, no one had spoken throughout which was odd because usually everyone would make a comment on a certain part of the movie here and there. But today, everyone was silent, even Cat.

"I have to go" Cat said "My mom's outside, see you guys later"

"Bye" Everyone said as Cat left as quickly as she possibly could.

"Did anyone else find that strange?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, but do you want to know what else I find strange?" Tori asked as her voice rose, a sign that she was getting angry.

"What's that?" Andre and Beck asked, both of them looking a little scared at how angry Tori looked.

"The fact that you think it's okay to send my girlfriend a horrible text when what was happening had nothing to do with you at all!"

"Girlfriend?!" Andre asked in shock.

"Yes, we're together" I added.

"Look it really doesn't matter if we're together or not, but what I want to know is why you two decided to get involved" Tori had stopped shouting, but she was still angry and all of us could see it.

"Tori, listen okay, you can't blame them for what happened, it's not their fault so I think we should all just move on and leave it yeah?" I was almost begging her to just agree with me and say we could forget it.

"Fine whatever, but could you both please just leave for now and we'll talk tomorrow or something?" She asked looking towards Beck and Andre who nodded and then quickly darted out the door.

...

It was almost 10 o'clock, we've been trying to get to sleep for a couple of hours but neither of us could fall asleep. Tori kept tossing and turning, which I know means that she's thinking about something, a lot.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me, "Maybe if you stop moving around so much you might actually get some sleep"

"Sorry" She mumbled as I played with your hair.

"Hey don't be, but you're tired and I want you to try and get some sleep" I told her, and it was true she'd hardly gotten any sleep at all the past week or so, probably longer with everything that's happened.

"It's just...why didn't you tell me about the texts Jade? I mean is that why you were so reluctant to see them?" She questioned me.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her "I guess so".

"So why not just tell me that?" She didn't seem mad or upset even, I can't tell how she feels which I usually can.

"Because I didn't want it to upset you, and I didn't want you to think that it was their fault I did what I did" I replied, hoping it was a good enough explanation for her.

"Okay"

"Okay?" I asked, slightly confused as to what exactly she meant by 'okay'.

"Yeah okay, if you said it wasn't because of them then I believe you and we can all just move on from it can't we"

She turned over in my arms and I smiled as I hugged her tightly.

"Jade, I forgot to tell you"

"Forgot to tell me what?"

"I spoke to my mom about you talking to a therapist and she's going to try and find one"

"Oh right, what happened with your Dad earlier? I heard the shouting"

"Sorry, why didn't you come down?"

"Didn't feel like I should, what was it about anyway?" I asked pulling the blanket over me and Tori.

"It was just about me hitting you dad; he's trying to get me charged with assault"

"What?" I screamed sitting up from my position, which also made Tori move.

"Jade it's okay, it won't get far because I hardly touched him"

At hearing that it made me feel a little bit better so I returned to the way I was lying before, I can't believe he would even do something like this. Well...actually I can, but you know what I mean.

"Anyway, we really should try and get some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow if you're going to go and see your mom, and I'm going to be with you every step of the way" Tori said and I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

The lights were already off, Tori is lying next to me with the blanket covering us and it was perfect. I've finally got to fall asleep with the girl of my dreams.

"I love you Tori" I whispered as I closed my eyes.

"I love you Jade"

**A/N: Not my best chapter but hope you liked it x**


	21. Chapter 21

Tori's P.O.V

The sun shining brightly through the gap in my curtains woke me up; I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times so I could adjust to the sudden brightness. I tried to stretch my arms our but it was difficult with Jade being tangled in them. She started to stir in my arms which made me pull her closer trying to make her stay asleep, it worked.

Last night we'd barely gotten any sleep at all, Jade kept waking up panicking about going to see her mother. I couldn't really blame her though; if I was in her position I would be just as scared and nervous as she is now.

I let my hand play with Jade's hair mindlessly as I watched her sleep, I love moments like this. It's so calming just watching Jade's chest rise and fall, after everything that's happened it reassures me that she's alive. She's going to be okay, I know she is, maybe not now but soon she will be I'm going to make sure of it.

"Tori?" Jade mumbled as she moved around in my arms, using one of her hands to shield her face from the bright light shining into my room.

"Hey" I said quietly kissing her on the forehead which made her smile. Seeing Jade smile was one of the best things in the world, her smile literally lights up the room although not many people actually get to see this side of Jade. To be honest I'm glad it's only me that gets to see her like this; it shows me just how much she actually loves me.

"What time is it?" Her voice was heavy with sleep as she rubbed her eyes.

I turned my head to look at the clock on my bedside table and the red light blinking at me repeatedly revealing the time. "Almost 8"

"What? Why are we up this early?" I let out a soft chuckle at how confused Jade seemed, I understand where she's coming from though we never usually wake up until at least 10.

"I think it might have something to do with the fact we're going to see your mother today" I said gently, I tried my best for it not to sound offensive and I really hope I hadn't offended her.

"I guess so, probably best we get up now then I want to get there when my dad is sure not to be" Jade said nervously before removing herself from my body and climbing out of bed.

"But it's so early" I groaned, covering my face.

"Get up" Jade laughed as I felt a cushion hit me.

"Hey, you don't need to throw things at me" I laughed before getting out of bed and following Jade downstairs.

"Well you wouldn't get up would you?" Jade threw back at me laughing as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I watched as Jade walked over to the kitchen and sat down on the stool.

"I take it I'm making breakfast?" I asked Jade a smirk on my face as I made my way towards the fridge, before pulling out everything I needed.

"Yes" She replied with an even bigger smirk on her face which made me laugh at how smug she was.

I started cooking our breakfast and I could feel Jade's eyes on me so I turned around to face her. "Yes?" I asked.

"Nothing" She shook her head at me but I could tell she had wanted to say something but stopped herself.

I ignored it though not wanting to push her and turned my attention back to cooking our breakfast. Within 20 minutes the food was ready and we were now sat at the table, neither of us had said a word when I was cooking. By the look on Jade's face though I could tell she was thinking about today, it upset me to see how scared she is of going to see her own mother but I'm going to be there for her.

"Jade, before what were you going to say to me?" I asked as we both started eating our breakfasts.

"It doesn't matter Tori, honestly it was nothing"

"I'm here if you want to talk" I said gently, not wanting to push her any further seeing that she was already upset.

We both finishing our breakfasts talking about everything and nothing, I grabbed our dishes and quickly washed them as Jade went upstairs.

Soon after I followed her and found her sat nervously on the edge of the bed with some clothes next to her.

"Jade?" I asked as I took a few tentative steps towards, as I got closer I could see a few tears running down her face.

"Hey" I said gently kneeling in front of her, bringing my hand up to her face and using my thumb to wipe away her tears. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I can't do this" Jade cried throwing her arms around me.

I moved onto the edge of the bed and pulled Jade onto my lap rocking her gently from side to side. "Yes you can, it's okay Jade, everything's going to be okay"

"No it's not" I felt her shake in my arms as she said this.

"Jade, look at me" I said softly as she pulled back, I looked in her eyes and gave her a sad smile.

"Listen baby, I know this is going to be hard for you and it is completely understandable but no matter what happens today I promise I'm not going to leave your side. We are going to get through this together, I promise you"

"Thank you" Jade mumbled in my neck as she continued to cry. After a little while I had finally managed to calm Jade down enough so we could get dressed.

I'd left Jade to get ready in my room; I'd finally managed to find some decent clothes to wear and quickly got ready in Trina's room. Thank god she wasn't here.

I waited at least 10 minutes before I went back into my room, I don't know why I did but I did.

Jade was stood in front of my full length mirror looking at her appearance. "You look beautiful Jade, are you ready?"

I watched as she ran a hand nervously over her outfit, I sighed and walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist before kissing her neck.

"I promise you, you look gorgeous. Do you want to go now?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, come on" She whispered nervously before exiting the room, I followed quickly behind her.

"Girls I need to talk to you" My mom said as me and Jade neared towards the door.

"Okay mom but can it wait until later? We really need to get to the hospital" I was really hoping she said we could talk about it later, I could see that Jade just wanted to get this over and done with. So did I.

"Okay it's not that important anyway, see you two later" Sarah said waving goodbye to the girls.

"Bye" Me and Jade quickly replied before rushing to my car.

I started the car and pulled out of my drive way as Jade stared nervously out of the window.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we drove towards the hospital.

"Yes" She whispered quietly.

It didn't take us long until we reached the hospital, there was hardly any traffic as it was still quite early. I parked the car in the hospital car park before turning the engine off.

Jade's P.O.V

"You ready?" Tori's words broke me from my thoughts.

"Uh...yeah I guess"

We both got out of the car, making our way towards the entrance of the hospital. Tori must have been able to tell how nervous I was as she grabbed a hold of my hand and squeezed it gently whispering gently "It's okay"

Eventually we found the ward my mother was on and which room she was in, I stood nervously outside her door not seeing any sign of my farther being here yet.

"You can do this" Tori said to me, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything back I could barely talk I was that nervous.

I finally moved my hand to push the door open and saw my mom lying in the hospital bed, she still had wires attached to her but she looked a lot better than when I first saw her. I was right my farther wasn't here, but there was a possibility that he would be here soon so I have to say what I need to and then go.

I walked closer to the bed, hearing Tori's footsteps close behind me. "Mom?" I asked, hoping she was awake.

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at me with a small smile on her face "Jade, I'm so glad you're here"

"Don't" I said a hint of anger in my voice as I spoke to her.

"Jade, what's wrong?" My mother asked with fake concern in her voice.

"Don't even bother, tell me why you did this. Why did you make this happen?" I tried to hold the tears back but it was hard, Tori's hand moved to my lower back and rubbed soothing circles on it.

"Jade what are you talking about?"

"Don't bother denying it, the doctors told us you were drunk when this happened" Tori replied also with anger in her voice, I was grateful I had someone like her.

"I...I don't know what to say" She said regretfully.

"No...You never do" I said with hatred in my voice.

"Jade you have to try and understand...I wanted you to notice me"

"God, have you got any idea how pathetic that sounds?! I'm the child here! I should want you to notice me! You made your choice when you chose him over your own daughter" I growled angrily.

I watched as she sat up in the bed and looked at me sadly "I regret that choice, I should have chosen you"

"Yeah you should have, but you didn't! Now you go and do this straight after everything else, why? Was it just to make me feel bad? To make me feel sorry for you?"

"That's not it at all"

"If you're trying to win her back then lying isn't going to help you" Tori said.

"You never think of anyone else's feelings, the only person you think of is yourself. And that's why I came here, to tell you to stay away from me and leave me alone because I don't need you anymore"

"Jade..."

I cut my mother of "Don't, just stay away from me"

"Come on Jade, we should go" Tori said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the room.

As soon as we got in the car I completely broke down, I felt Tori's arms wrap around me tightly.

What had I just done?

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to update; I've been busy with school and couldn't think of what to write for a while. This isn't that good so I apologize for it, please review and tell me what you think. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated. **

**Also I'm thinking of writing some other stories, any suggestions or requests you have would be great, I'd love to hear them x**


End file.
